The Grey-Cross Generation
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: You think Christian & Ana, Eva & Gideon, and Kate & Elliott were bad? Meet the second generation of Greys and Crosses! Just a little bit of fun. There is no cheating what so ever, it's always going to be a happy ever after with some fun bits along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a lot of PM's when I completed 2 of my stories, Her Fathers Daughter and The Prodigal Daughter, asking if I was going to write anymore, I have already posted a new story called Family Ties and so far people seem to like it.**

** I told everyone I had some more stories waiting in the wings and basically did a poll about which plot line you all liked and this one was the one you all liked the sound of.**

**It will only be a short story,maybe 10-15 chapters, it's just a little fun and I already have 6 chapters written for it so it will have regular updates.**

**This is technically a crossover with the Crossfire series BUT the focus is on the second generation of Cross's & Greys, the only reason I chose the Eva and Gideon characters is because most people who have read Fifty Shades have also read Crossfire, so it's Easier to paint a picture in your head,of what the characters look like.**

**Thank you all for the reviews for my other stories, I love them!**

**cheers**

**Lorna x**

**ANA's POV**

"Ladies will you all please please hurry the fuck up? Their plane will be landing in about 40 minutes" Christian bellows up the stairs, he never did do waiting very well, before I can shout down that we are almost done Kate beats me to it

"Geez mogul keep your hair on we are coming!" she shouts down

"God Ana, I don't know how you have kept that man in check all these years"

"lots of love and sex Kate" I giggle

"ok girls let go pick up our graduates, fucking hell can you belive we have children that are college graduates? I still feel like me and Gideon are in our 20's" Eva has a look on her face like she has only just worked out that she is 46, not 26 anymore

"No it seems like just yesterday we were taking them to their first day at kindergarten,,"

"ANA COME ON OR WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

"Come on we better go before he busts a blood vessel" We exit my bedroom and make our way down the stairs only to be met by 3 pacing men.

"Finally lets go, get your asses moving ladies" Elliott starts to herd us out the door like sheep making us all laugh, we get in the limo and make our way to the airport to pick up our children, my god I feel old, I now have 2 college graduate kids, where have the years gone, I look around and I smile, Eva is now on Gideons lap whispering in his ear, Kate is smacking Elliott on the arm and he is laughing and beside me is my fifty, still as hansom as the day we met, apart from the sprinkling of gray in his hair he still looks the same, still sexy even after 25 years of marriage.

"You ok Ana? You look a million miles away" Eva ask

"Yeah i'm fine just excited to be having Phoebe home" I smile and she beams back obviously thinking about having her son James home.

If someone had told me 25 years ago that Eva and Gideon would be a big part of our lives I would have called them liars.

Eva and Gideon got married the same month as Christian and I, and the media nicknamed us the golden couples of the east and west, our lives were almost the same, both husbands were billionaires when we married them, both business geniuses, both young and very good looking and sexy, and then us, women who could have stayed at home and been pampered all day but choses to keep our careers, me in publishing and Eva in advertising.

We met at a charity event at the Waldorf Astoria when I was 8 weeks pregnant with Teddy and we all just hit it off, Eva and I became firm friends and Christian and Gideon were like 2 little boys when we would all get together.

WhenTeddy was born Christian had told Gideon that he wanted to work less and spend more time at home but having such a big company made it impossible for him because he could not do it on his own, and that is when Gideon Cross said the thing that changed all our lives

"Why don't we merge GEH with Cross Industries?" Gideon wanted to spend more time with Eva and they wanted to start a family and being a CEO of CI ment late nights and business trips, so they merged the companies became co owners of "Grey Cross Enterprises" and never looked back.

Eva and Gideon packed up their New York penthouse and moved out west to Seattle and bought the house next door to us on the sound, merging the companies ment that it was not all on 1 pair of shoulders, they could each take the slack from the other and having the biggest privately owned company in the world ment they could delegate any job to any one because they had so much choice, they never work weekends, no late nights and have to do very little travel, I thank god every day for the merger because I am positive that Christian would have had a heart attack in his 30's because of the stress of running GEH on his own and I know for Eva it is the same, instead of her children being raised in New York where they did not have any friends there own age who had kids, they grew up here in Seattle with my kids next door, not to mention Elliott and Kate's crew and Mia and Ethan's kids.

I love our life, we have fantastic friends, wonderful children, more money than we will ever be able to spend, we spend every summer on holiday as a big group and every winter on the sound or Aspen, I know money is not everything and I know we would all love each other the same if we lost everything but seeing Christian and Gideon get so excited over some expensive toy that they have bought is half the fun for Eva and I, 2 years ago they spent over $150,000,000 on a yacht! Called the Evastashia after Eva and myself, they both have helicopters which they can fly themselves and both have more cars than a dealership.

I am so excited to see Phoebe, 4 years of college is a long time not to mention that she has spent the last 3 summers with James and Ava backpacking across the world, the first year they did Europe, then it was China and Australia and last year they did Africa, to say they are 3 well traveled 21 year olds is an understatement.

I do worry about Phoebe though and I know Eva and Kate have concerns about James and Ava too, but for different reasons

Phoebe Grace Grey has always been out going, but some times in certain situations she can be shy like me when I was younger but she was the co-capitan of the cheerleading team after Ava encouraged her to join, to Christians delight she never once brough a boy home when she was in high school, I don't know if she has dated in college but she never mentioned anyone, I don't know why because she is a stunning looking girl, even if i do say so myself, she is about 5'7 with my long brown hair and her fathers big gray eyes and is funny as hell.

Ava Marie Grey, much to Elliott's horror, is her mother reincarnated, a party girl, got her heart broken about half a dozen times before she left for college, she is popular and very beautiful, about 5'8 and looks just like Kate only she has Elliott's baby blue eyes.

James Gideon Cross is the spitting image of his father, standing about 6'2 he has the most shocking blue eyes I have ever seen and his hair is the blackest black. He was on the track team in high school and is very athletic, even though he has never said anything Eva and Gideon suspect that he is gay, they sat him down age 16 and said no matter what they would love him but he just blushed and left the room, 1 week later he brough a girl home for dinner, when she left he walked her out and Eva watched from the window, when she went to kiss him he gently pushed her away and shook his head, that was the last time anyone mentioned his dating life, I know that Ava and Phoebe would know the truth because they have all shared an apartment at college the last 4 years but neither one of them would ever betray his trust, I just hope he comes out soon so he can start living his life without fear of rejection.

"What are you smiling about Steele?" Kate ask me just as we pull on to the tarmac of the airport

"Just thinking about how proud I am of not only Phoebe but Ava and James too, they are all so bright and smart, I'm looking forward to this summer, having those 3 home and we have Hawaii and Aspen to look forward too" I smile

"Ready to greet our daughter Mrs Grey" Christian leans over and kisses me on the mouth

"Yes Mr Grey, lets go get the little valedictorian" We had all flown out to New York the week before when all 3 of them graduated from Columbia with honors, Phoebe did not tell us she was valedictorian until we saw her walking across the stage to give her speech, I was so proud of her and Christian cried like a baby when in her speech she said she was everything she is because of the love of her mother and father.

We all get out of the limo and watch as one of the GCE jets land, It pulls up in front of the hanger and the doors open and all 3 of our children come running down the steps, Ava jumps straight in her fathers arms and holds out her hand pulling Kate in, James runs over and picks Eva up swinging her around while she laughs, he puts her down and then shakes Gideons hand before pulling him into a manly hug, Phoebe runs over to us and Christian picks her up and swings her around making her giggle he then grabs me and pulls me into a Grey group hug

"I am so pleased your back for good baby girl"

"Me to mom, it will be nice to just chillax this summer before I enter the big bad world of mergers" she beams.

Phoebe and James will be working for their fathers at GCE and Ava who has a degree in architecture will be the newest executive at Grey Construction which is now the biggest building company in the pacific north west.

"I'm just glad you are not going to be trapesing around the world this summer" Christian says to her and her face falls

"Well actually dad we needed to talk to you about that, um it will only be for like maybe a week but me Jay and Ava are going on a road trip down the west coast" she blushes because she knows her dad hates plans changing without him knowing

"And when was this decided young lady"

"On the jet about and hour ago, we are going to drive my mustang down the coast to California and then Mexico, it will only be for like 1 week, a week and half tops"

"Why don't you just fly down?" she rolls her eyes much to her fathers disgust and my delight, all my kids are so head strong and stubborn like their father that it is nice to see some of my traits coming out.

"Right of passage dad, it will be fun, a proper road trip with my 2 best friends, it will be the last time we will be able to do it before we become adults"

"Hate to burst your bubble baby girl but you are an adult, 21 means you are a grown up"

"Yeah yeah whatever daddy, now are we going to argue or are you going to take me to a expensive restaurant and feed me? I hate to burst your bubble but the staff you and uncle Gideon employ on those jets can't cook for shit" she crosses her arms and he burst out laughing putting his arm around her and leading her to the limo, when we get everyone is laughing there asses off

"What is so funny?" I ask as I slide in with Phoebe next to me and Christian next to her

"James was telling us how Phoebe went all "Christian Grey" at the steward on the jet" Eva laughs

"Aunt Eva you know me,I am not a bitch, but I asked for a pudding cup and she brought me jello, I would have understood if it was just a mistake but she only did it because she was ogling James AND the lid was off already so when she practically threw it at me, it spilled all over my white jeans and I had to change" Phoebe is a lot like Christian in this way, she demands perfection from everyone, including herself

"What did you say to her Pheebs?" I ask

"Let me tell you Aunt Ana, but I will bleep out the naughty words _"You bleeping idiot, are you now done eye bleeping my friend or are you going to bleeping do your bleeping job and bring me a bleeping pudding pot or do you want for Ava and I to leave the cabin so you can butt bleep him on the bleeping table"_ and then she fired her" Ava howls with laughter and phoebe blushes, I have only heard her swear about 3 times.

"You fired her?" Christian looks shocked and amused

"Yes I fired her, shes your staff on your jet and you are my father so what is yours is mine you have said it for years so I fired her because if she is as brazen as that to the boss's son, what would she do to the executives that use the jet for business?" Phoebe shrugs

"God Grey, she is going to be a fucking shark at the office" Gideon looks so pleased with this latest development

A half hour later and we are all at the local sports bar that Gideon and Christian bought a few years back, we are going to have a pool party for everyone tomorrow but for today it is just us 6 parents and our 3 returning offspring.

The waitress comes over to take our drink orders and she is blatantly eye fucking James, he orders a beer and acts like she is not even there, to my compleat shock Ava and Phoebe also order bottles of Budwiser

"Since when do you both drink beer? Ava I though you liked martinis and Phoebe I though you didn't drink" James and Ava burst out laughing

"Ha that is funny, Phoebe doesn't drink my ass" Ava chuckles

"I do have the odd beer or glass of wine every now and then mom, I'm not 1 drink short of needing to attend AA meetings unlike Someone I know" she shoots Ava a glare

"Whatever, it was you that got me on Budwiser Phoebe, I used to be a Tequila girl but then we decided to swap drinks remember? I tried a Bud... you licked salt off of that guys abs and then did a shot"

"You dared me and Phoebe Grey don't walk away from no dare" they both giggle

"You licked salt off of some mans abs?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and to her credit she does blush

"Um well it was a party and you know how it goes" she shrugs

Phoebe is different, she seems more confident but it seems like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders and finding out that she did a Tequila shot off of a mans abs has thrown me a bit.

I don't think she has ever had a boyfriend so I always assumed she was a virgin but perhaps she is not, it is none of my business she is 21 after all, what she does on her own time is her business, I just hope she practices safe sex, perhaps I should have a word with her?

But when I take a closer look at her I see how tense she is in her shoulders, and again she looks like she has the weight of the word on her shoulders, to anyone else she looks fine but I am her mother and I know my daughter, I make a mental note to ask her whats bothering her when I get her on her own.

The waitress comes back with the drinks and hands them all and much to the shock of the whole table apart from Phoebe and Ava, James pulls her up on her staring

"do you want me to just get naked here on the table so you can take a picture or are you content with just staring" he drawls in a fake southern accent, she goes red as a tomato and makes a fast exit, causing the girls to break out into giggles

"And the Cross man strikes again!" Ava says raising her bottle of Bud in his direction

"I couldn't help it, I felt like her eyes were burning into me when she asked what I wanted to drink and did you see? She is wearing an engagement ring, I pity the poor man she goes home to, all I would have to do is click my fingers and I could get her to go in the back room with me, no thank you, I like my women focused on just me" he takes a long drink of his beer and starts to text something on his phone.

_Did he just confirm he likes girls?_

I see Eva and Gideon share a look but no one says anything.

We enjoy a nice meal of BBQ ribs and fries, Christian never used to eat stuff like this but when he and Gideon became friends it pulled him out of his 90 year old man shell and back into his at the time 28 year old shell.

Half way through desert Phoebes phone rings, she looks at who is calling and excuses herself from the table slinging her purse over her shoulder as she walks out the front door, I see her take a seat on the out door table and start talking into her phone, she is quite animated and then she throws her head back in a laugh, I love seeing her like this, carefree young, has the rest of her life ahead of her, I see her looking through her purse while she jams the phone to her ear with her shoulder, I start choking on my wine when I see what she pulls out

"You ok baby you almost choked?" Christian pats my back and rubs circles

"When did Phoebe start smoking?" I gasp

"WHAT?" he flips his head around and looks at Phoebe through the window, sat down, swinging her legs under her chair, phone in one hand puffing on a smoke with the other, I think Christian is going to pop a vain his face is so red and his jaw is clenching, before I can stop him he stomps outside, we all look on as he takes Phoebes phone from her cutting the call and takes the smoke and stamps it into the ground, we can't hear what they are saying but it is clear they are arguing.

"Ava how long has Phoebe smoked?"

"Umm aunt Ana that is not my place to tell" she looks down into her drink

"Ava do you smoke?" Elliott ask her

"I do sometimes" she shrugs

"Well quit it, it is so bad for you" he growls

"Ok chill out, it's not like we smoke crack"

"James what about you?" Gideon ask his son, they all detest smoking, Christian more than the others

"Well not all the time but on like a night out sometimes I do, and sometimes if me and the guys are playing poker we have a cigar" Gideon just nods, we all know that by telling your child not to do something means they will do it for spite, apparently Christian was never told this as he is still out side arguing with his daughter, after another 3 minutes of heated debating they walk back in both red in the face.

"Anastasia when we get home please call my mother and have her bring over some patches or gum or what ever a person needs to quit a filthy disgusting habit" he attacks his chocolate cake with aggression, thank god he did not see the eye roll that just came from his daughter

We leave the bar and make our way home, Elliott and Kate will be staying at ours tonight with all their kids for the party tomorrow, we say good bye to Eva, Gideon and James as they walk next door, both houses are completely gated and have walls all around them but the men had a path put in linking both houses to make it easier to just pop between both houses.

When we walk in Phoebe is jumped on by Teddy, Alex and Madison our twin 17 year olds and Paige our 5 year old baby girl, we never intended to have any children after the twins were born but for our 20th anniversary we recreated our honeymoon in Europe... 9 months later Paige rocked up into the world, she truly is the cherry on our family cake, she is loving and polite and she is spoiled by not only Christian and myself but her 4 older siblings as well, Phoebe picks her up and swings her around

"I missed you so much Fee-bee" she locks her little arms around her big sisters neck

"I missed you too munchkin but I am home now for good, no more school" she promises, Teddy is next, he takes Phoebe in a choke hold and rubs his knuckles in her hair, Phoebe grabs his hand and flips him on his back and as fast as a flash she sits on his chest with her balled up fist at his throat

"What the fuck Phoebe!" he is in shock, he just got over powered by his 5'7, 115lb little sister

"4 years of Krav Maga training big bro" she smirks

"You do Krav? Since when?"

"since the day before I left for college and you said goodbye to me by pulling my hair and tripping me up the floor, pay backs are a bitch big bro" she gets off of him and then extends her hand helping him up, she hugs the twins and then calls it a night, I don't blame her, from graduating last week and then having to pack up her apartment and then the flight over she must be exhausted. I feel strong arms creep around my waist and my sexy as hell husband plants a kiss right on the spot behind my ear making me shiver

"well that is 2 down and 3 to go Mrs Grey, are you happy to have your prodigy home?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to spend some time with her, but have you noticed she seems different, I don't know, more confident somehow,But like she has somthing on her mind, do you know what I mean?"

"Yes I noticed that too, let me tell you she better fucking quit smoking other wise I will ground her until she is 30"

"You can't ground her dear, she is a 21 year old adult remember"

"My house my rules Mrs Grey"

"Do you think she will want to move out and get her own place? Teddy moved straight into Escala when he came home from Harvard"

"she has not mentioned anything I assume that she will get a place with Ava or even James at some point" I feel him shrug

"Yeah, I am glad she has such good friends, those 3 have always done everything together, kindergarten, Elementary school, middle school, high school, now college, they are like the 3 amigos" I chuckle

"Come on Mrs Grey, lets get the rugrat in bed and then I want you upstairs in our room, on your knees, you are getting punished tonight" I spin around in his arms and look in his eyes

"And what pray tell have I done to deserve a punishment?" I fold my arms across my chest and raise my eyebrow at him and he just smirks

"I saw that scrap of fabric that you call a bathing suit and you are out of your mind if you think you will be parading around tomorrow by the pool so Teddies little horn-dog friends can eye fuck you all day"

"It's not that bad"

"It has no straps and the back of it says "juicy" your juicy butt is for me to look at and me alone Mrs Grey" he thinks he has won, little does he know that I confiscated that bikini from Madison this morning when she told me she was wearing it to the pool party and my reply was over my dead body, so knowing It would earn me a bit of rough play from my husband I laid it out on our bed this morning after I got ready knowing he would find it, I high five myself mentally._ Good job!_

"Ok Sir, I understand" I try to look contrite but I just can't pull it off and I start giggling and then just to add insult to injury I dart out of his grasp and spank his butt just once and run up the stairs with him hot on my heels.

**PHOEBE'S POV**

I throw myself down on my bed and sigh, it is so fucking good to be home! Don't get me wrong I loved my time in New York but Seattle is my home, I love hiking and fishing thanks to my grandpa Ray, I also love cars and sailing and, now that I have access to part of my trust fund, the first thing I have done is have a custom designed boat of my very own made and it should be delivered next week and I can not wait , I love just sailing out in the middle of the sound dropping anchor and just listening to the waves.

I know that my parents were shocked today about me smoking and to a lesser extent drinking but after everything that has happened this last year i'm surprised that I don't drink all day every day, it is about time they saw the real me, not the fake me that I have portrayed for years and it will make it easier for me when they find out what I have been doing all these years when they thought I was at the library or out jogging, or at the beginning of the year when I told them I was in the Hampton's when really I was...god I can't even think about it now,,,, I am pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing, when I look at the caller ID I smile, that didn't take him long

"That was fast"

_"Well my beautiful sexy brown haired goddess, I just can't wait anymore...do you want to meet me in our old spot by the lake?"_

"Well there is an offer I can not refuse, give me 20 minutes, I need to shimmy down my drain pipe like I did in high school"

_"Hmm I love the thought of you shimming baby...Speaking of high school, do you still have your cheer leading outfit?"_

"Yes I do, I will put it on if you wear your letterman jacket.."

_"Deal, meet me at the treehouse and we can recreate some highschool memory's"_

"See you soon"

I end the call and can't help the grin that comes across my face, god I love that man, always have, always will.

I locate my old uniform at the back of my closet and then throw on a hooded sweater, I lock my bedroom door from the inside and make my way out on my balcony, I climb down the drain pipe and keep my back plastered to the wall, I have been sneaking out of this house since I was 14 and I know how to avoid the cameras, I start running down through the meadow and make my way to the shore line of lake Washington, the moon is out and is casting a bright light across the water, god I love this place!

I jog up a small incline behind some trees, I am still on my parents property but our house sits on about 40 acres making it the biggest property on the lake, after a couple more minutes I come to a clearing in the woods and look up at the swiss family Robinson style treehouse.

My father and Gideon had this made when we were in the 2nd grade, it has real working lights, bedrooms and small kitchen, a living room it even has a bathroom with working toilet and shower, my ever safety minded father had safety nets installed underneath it so if we were to fall out for what ever reason, we just used to bounce on the net.

I see a small glow coming from the main room of the treehouse, I make my way up the wooden steps and open the door, when I open it I am greeted with a glass of wine in the hands of my own personal adonis, wearing nothing but a pair of Calvin Kline boxers and his letterman jacket.

"Good evening baby, I have been waiting for you"


	2. Party Time

**I was going to post a chapter a day but I thought I would just upload everything I have because for once, it's sunny here in England and tomorrow I am going to hit the beach and won't be able to upload **

**Thanks for the reviews x**

**EVA'S POV**

God I love having my boy back, I have missed him the last few years, we went from seeing him every day to then only seeing him at Thanksgiving and Christmas, in the summer he would take off to parts unknown with Phoebe and Ava, on his own he is quite, get him with Ava an Phoebe and its like he is this whole other person, he is out going and funny, the gray hair on my husbands head along with the gray on Elliott's and Christians for that matter is all because of the 3 amigos.

When they were 6 years old they stole one of Gideons golf carts and crashed it into the side of Christians brand new $200,000 Audi R8 Spider, when they were 13 they were all suspended from school for causing a mass food fight in the school cafeteria, when they were 16 they drove to Florida for spring break without telling anyone!

They argue like nothing I have ever seen but they have always had each others back, when Ava would come home every other week with a broken heart James and Phoebe would spend all weekend making her laugh.

They were all on the track team at school and when they were 16 they entered a cross country run, when they were almost to the finish line, my James who was in the lead fell and twisted his ankle, the girls both stopped put one of his arms over each of there shoulders and walked him over the finish line making them all come joint last.

It is almost 8am and I have been making breakfast for my brood.

When Gideon and I got married we agreed that we wanted a big family and we have been blessed with 4 brilliant children.

James is our oldest at 21, Alexis "Lexi" Cross is our 17 year old daughter, she looks like me but has her fathers coloring and eyes, third in line to the throne is Logan who is 14, as much James looks like Gideon, Logan is all me, blond hair and gray eyes and then we have our little Brooke, our little miracle.

After having Logan I was told that more children were off the table by the doctors, but then just like Ana and Christian we went back to New York on the 20th anniversary of the day we met and well one thing lead to another in the back of the limo and boom, 9 months later Brooke showed up, when I told Ana I was pregnant she started crying so hard and then she said she was too, Gideon and Christian walked around for 2 months with puffed out chests like they were the only men on earth to ever get a woman knocked up.

"Hey mom" James walks in from the home gym all sweaty

"Hey baby boy, good work out?"

"Yeah, dad worked out with me he just went for a shower,are you making choc-chip pancakes?" he walks over to look over my shoulder

"Yes but what is the point of working out if you are just going to pig out on pancakes?"

"Says the mother who keeps a stash of twinkies in her purse that she thinks no one knows about" he laughs

"Ok ok you win" I swat at him with the spatula

"Do I have time to grab a shower before breakfast?"

"Yeah sure it will be ready in about 20 minutes" he turns from the kitchen and heads towards his bedroom taking his sweaty shirt off as he goes, I almost drop my bowl when I see he back

"JAMES!" I screech, he turns fast looking at me, I must say even though he is my son, he is in really good shape, he has defined abs and pecks and he is tanned.

"what's wrong?"

"What are those marks on your back?" I walk to him and turn him around, he has faded bruises on his back, one on his neck, some on his spine and 2 on his hips.

"Mom it's fine, stop inspecting me" he is trying to turn his back to me just as Gideon walks in

"Whats going on?" he stops with his hands on his hips looking at us

"Your son has bruises all over his body and he was just about to tell me why?" I give James my no nonsense look, he will not be leaving until he tells me. Gideon walks over and very gently makes James turn around to see he back and then he starts laughing, he looks at his son and smirks

"Go get a shower son" James is blushing and without a word he turns and leaves the room.

"Ace, why are you laughing we need to find out who hurt him"

"Angel trust me nobody has hurt him"

"How can you be so sure Gideon you saw those marks"

"Yes and you have given me marks like those Mrs Cross...they are hickeys" he laughs

"Hickeys...like from a person?" I say slowly

"Well unless he can bend his head around to reach his hips Eva, yes I am guessing it was like from a person" he nods

"Do you think it was from a girl? he said yesterday that he likes his women to just think about him, maybe we were wrong"

"I think maybe we were but he cant blame us for thinking he was baby, he never showed an interest in girls...but he never showed any interest in boys either...perhaps he is just a late bloomer" he shrugs

"Yeah maybe.. Call our other off spring please, food is almost ready" thinking he is going to go up stairs and get them he makes me jump when he screams

"KIDS FOODS READY GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE"

"God Gideon you scared the shit out of me" he walks behind me and slaps my butt, a habit he picked up from his BFF Mr Grey!

**ANA'S POV**

We haven't had this many people at the house for a long time, there must be 150 people here! Teddy, Madison, Alex and Lexi asked their friends to the pool party,so everywhere I look I see a bikini clad girls or boys in board shorts, every time a boy gets close to Madison or Lexi their fathers growl, making the boys beat a hasty retreat, making the girls stomp their feet at their fathers.

I am in the kitchen with Eva, Kate and Mia getting the meat sorted so the guys can throw it on the BBQ, Phoebe is sat at the kitchen counter just behind a wall texting something on her phone, just then Ava comes through the house like a tornado, like mother like daughter I suppose, we start giggling when we eavesdrop on there conversation

_"I got you a bikini and I have already texted James so he can cue the walk on music for our grand entrance"_

_"Ava no! Please we don't need to make an entrance and we don't need walk on music, lets just walk out the back door" Phoebe is begging her._

_"No Phoebe please I need you to do this for me, pleaseeee, besides you owe me!"_

_"How do I owe you?"_

_"For the traumatic mental scaring I have from walking into our apartment and finding you having sex on the kitchen table"_

_"Oh for fucks sake! I said I was sorry for that, besides that was your own fault"_

_"Um and how do you work that out? I was not the one who had the maple syrup and was just about to"_

_"Ok ok no need to go into detail, but you said you would be away all weekend, coming home on a Saturday morning is not gone for the weekend"_

_"Just because you though I would be gone for longer did not give you full license to ride him on every flat surface in the apartment"_

_"Ok ok fine I will do the stupid grand entrance to your stupid walk out music, come on lets go upstairs...so you are still pissed that we did it on the kitchen table then?"_

_"Yes! I don't get jiggy with it where you eat, I expected the same in return"_

_"So you would probably be mad to know that we did it in your bed too"_

_"WHAT?" we_ don't hear the end of the conservation because they start giggling and run up the stairs

"Well I guess that answers your question about wether or not Phoebe is sexually active Steele"

"Yeah I guess it does, I mean I kinda though she was but hearing about your daughter on a kitchen table with a guy was a bit...yeah I think i'm going to throw up"

"Come on Ana, Phoebe is a good girl, she is 21 and she was in college it happens, hey speaking of our sexually active children, James had his top off this morning and he had old love bites all over his back, and crescent the kind made with nails, or in this case a girls nails, we suspect"

"well well well looks like all our off spring have changed, Phoebe apparently has sex on kitchen tables, James has been in the sack with the wolverine women and my Ava is...well she is Ava" Kate deadpans making us all laugh

"Come on we need to get out there before our husbands and daughters start world war 3"

Half an hour later us ladies are all stretched out on the sun loungers by the pool a little way off from the main crowd, I am watching Teddy and James laugh over something and then I see James check his phone and roll his eyes, he walks over to the music system, presses a few buttons and the song changes to Danza Kuduro- Verde.

Every single pair of eyes shift to the top of out upper floor deck, I turn my head to see what they are all looking at and all I can think is Oh My God!

Phoebe and Ava are strutting, yes strutting down the stairs, Ava has her long blond hair curled and hanging around her shoulders, she is wearing a bright red bikini that has gold hoops holding it all together at the sides, she has red bangles up her wrist, a couple of red beads with crosses hanging between her breast and a pair of paten red platform heels that tie up her ankles, she looks like sex on legs and I can feel, actually feel the anger coming off of Elliott and he is a good 20 feet from me.

Phoebe has her long brown hair straight down her back and she is wearing an identical bikini as Ava but hers is black and has silver hoops, she has a dozen bracelets on each wrist and black holy beads around her neck, he shoes are black paten leather with silver chains wrapping around her ankles, she looks mildly BDSMish, I look over at Christian and can see he is thinking the same thing, before he and Elliott can ruin the fun with their control freak selfs Kate and i walk over to them and calm them down before they can even begin, the girls take no notice of them at all, James walks up to them and hands them each a cocktail.

Teddies friends surround them. Oh boy this is going to be a long night unless I get Christian a bit more relaxed, I pull on his hand and lead him to the house, he is talking so fast he is stumbling over his words, I hear things like "Naked" "Perverts" and "Is she fucking kidding me", he tries to ask me what I am doing as I pull him in to our bedroom and kick the door shut. 30 minutes later we are back at the pool, Christian completely stated and relaxed in the lounger next to me. Bikini-gate over.

I look over at my 4 oldest children, they are all stood in a little circle laughing, Teddy has a beer and I see him hand a cocktail each to Alex and Madison who both instantly look around to try and find Christian, when they catch his gaze they both just stare at him and he holds up one finger and mouths "Just one" they both smile and hold their glasses up to him. We don't mind them having 1 drink every now and then when they are with us, our theory is if they drink around us they won't succumb to pier pressure. I see Phoebe looking off in to the distance, she seems a million miles away, but then she snaps out of it almost a quick as she went into it. I need to talk to her about what is bothering her.


	3. Caught on camera!

**MADISON'S POV**

Lexi and I flop down on the sofa's in the TV room, our moms are in the kitchen with aunt Kate and Aunt Mia and our dads and Elliott are in the game room playing poker, everyone left about an hour ago but the activities of the day have caught up with me and I am so tired

"Today was great Mads, our family's really do know how to throw a party" Lexi says, before I can answer her my dad walks in and tells me to pull up the CCTV on the television and check each camera to make sure there are none of our friends are still left in our house, when I ask why he cant do it he goes into this long speech about how he has pocket aces and Taylor and Sawyer are now in the game. I press a few buttons on on the control and the screen jumps to life filled with grids, each with a different view of a different part of the house and grounds, I press a button so it shows only 1 room at at time, I am not really taking any notice of it until Lexi gasps

OH MY GOD LOOK!" she points to the TV screen where it shows the over head view from the camera in the boathouse and it shows a man on top of an unseen woman and they are clearly having sex, both of us start laughing

"Who is that?Turn the sound up " she tells me and she starts tilting her head side to side to try and get a better look

"Lex no!, we cant watch, we need to turn it off" before I can she grabs the control from my grasp.

"Lighten up, I bet it is that new security dude Clarkson" she turns the volume up a little but so we can hear but anyone walking past won't

"Can you see who it is yet?" I ask as she gets really close to the screen

We both have a big giggle when we see a womans arms come around the mans back and she digs her nails in and run them straight down his back leaving deep red lines.

"Oh my god Mads turn it off, turn it off quick" she starts flapping her hands around covering her eyes

"Why whats wrong?"

"oh my god, oh my god, I think that's James!"

"WHAT!?" I shout, I scramble for the control but as I do I accidentally hit the sound button and the noise gets louder and then as clear as anything I have ever heard in my entire life we hear it

_"Come for me Phoebe"_

I hit the off button as fast as I can and the 2 of us just stare at the blank screen

"Oh my god did you know?" she whispers to me

"no I had no idea"

"I thought they were just friends...oh my god how long do you think they have been together, are they together or do they just...hook up" I stand up and lock the door, I do not want my parents to walk in in here

"Only one way to find out, it has been a couple of minutes, I will turn the TV back on, make sure they are both covered up and then we eavesdrop" I feel a little bad about spying on my sister but come on this is like the biggest thing to ever happen ever!

When I flick the TV back on James is on his back bare chested, with one arm under his head and the other caressing Phoebes back while she lays curled into his side.

"Turns the sound up Mads, this is so gross because that is my brother so it's like eww but holy shit I can not belive those to are together, they fucking lived together for like 4 years" I turn it up and we listen to their pillow talk

**_"Did that limped dick frat boy ask you out Phoebe?"_**

**_"Yes he did, calm down I told him I was not interested"_ **she starts to run her finger in small circles on James chest, it is clear they are very comfortable with each other

_**"Good that fucker was eye fucking you all day, it took every bit of my control to not drown him in the fucking pool"**_

_**"Calm down killer, there is and only has been you Mr Cross"**_

"Oh my god does that mean he took her virginity?shit!" I ask now running through my hands through my hair, a trait I picked up from my father

_**"I know that baby, it just kills me that no body knows that you are my girl! We need to tell the rents soon baby, before summer end and we start at GCE, they will know then for sure**_"

Phoebe rolls off of him onto her back looking at the ceiling and unknown to her the camera, thank god she has a sheet up over her chest

_**"I know Jay but what do we say? I don't want your mom to hate me"**_

"Why would she think my mom would hate her? she love that girl like she was her own daughter?" Lexi frowns at the screen

_**"Baby my mom loves you, why would that change when she finds out we are together?"**_

_**"Jay she loves me because at the moment I am just her best friends daughter who is her sons best friend, when she finds out I am the girl who is banging her baby boy she will try to rip my eyes out because baby, and i mean this with love, but you are the biggest mommas boy in the pacific northwest"**_

_**"Coming from the country's biggest daddies girl...oh god your dad is going to kill me isn't he?"**_

_**"Yep, he is going to rip off your dick and feed it to you"**_

_**"He has to catch me first and remember I am a fast runner, and by the way we need to come up with a sex schedule, we have been home for 2 days and I have only had you on my own in a locked room twice, we are messing with our average baby**_"

"oh my god!" Lexi and I both shake our heads, this is like a car wreak, you should look away but you just can't

"Jay, we fucked on the plane for a straight 4 hours, then last night you went at me from 11pm until 5am this morning when we had to sneak back in and then tonight we have been at it for 3 hours, we left a party that was for us so we could sneak off"

**_"Not the first time we have sneaked away from a party that was being hosted for one of us...remember your sweet sixteen?"_**

"Jesus Christ 16! They were 16! Oh my god she was having sex at 16 and here I am and dad won't even let me go on a date! What the fuck!" I screech

_**"Yeah I remember, Ava walked in on us in that office, god her face when she saw us, I wish I had that on camera"**_

_**"so can you pencil me in tomorrow?"**_

_**"Baby I will pencil you in forever but I must say I kinda like all this sneaking around, reminds me of when we were teenagers trying to sneak away for a quickey"**_

_**"What are we going to use as our excuses?"**_

_**"Same ones as before, going for a run... Taking the dog for a walk...we can say we are going to the mall and then sneak off to that seedy little motel six by the freeway like we used to"**_

_**"well before we run off to the nearest run down dump Phoebe Grace...we are here now...in a bed...all alone" **before_ he can say anymore I quickly turn the whole thing off

"Well that was... I mean...yeah ok" Lex is speechless

"Do we confront them or let them come to us and tell us? We cant let them know that we just watched that" I point to the TV, she is almost as white as I am.

"James will fucking kill me if he finds out we watched that...but this could work to our advantage..." she smirks over at me,

"How?"

"Well you know we were going to just sneak out to go to Club Review?... Well if we get James and Phoebe to tell our dads that we are going out with them, ya know bowling and a movie and then we get them to take us to the club, its win win for us, we get to go to the club AND if we get caught the blame will go on my big bro and your big sister"

"That is...absufuckinglutly fantastic!"

"Ok so tomorrow we let them know that we know and then we make our demands"

I love my sister and a feel a smidge bad about blackmail but...I remember when Phoebe and Ava crashed a party Alexis and I had snuck out to go to when we were 14 and found us drinking bad beer, they dragged us out of there and never told our parenst but I had to wait on Phoebe hand foot and finger that winter when we went to Aspen because she kept threatening to tell dad so... pay backs my sister are an absolute bitch!

The next morning we are invited over to Eva and Gideons for breakfast and I can't help but notice things about Phoebe and James that I can't belive I missed before, like the little touches, the smiles, when I dropped my fork on the floor by mistake when I picked it up I noticed their feet were entwined under the table. James yawns loudly making Paige and Brooke laugh and then I pick up on the innuendos that I have never noticed before

"Big night last night Jay?" Phoebe has a small smile playing on her lips that up until last night I would have ignored

"Yeah after the party I had a pretty hard work out, did some moves that I haven't done before, I think I may have tweaked my back a little actually"

"Oh poor baby!" she pouts making the girls laugh again "Perhaps the work out you had last night was to much for an old man like you?"

"Nothing a good hard run at it wont cure, I am sure I can nail it correctly, you know what they say, practice makes perfect" he gives her a lop sided grin.

Lexi and I catch each others eye, I have never been more uncomfortable in my entire life! They have no clue that we know about them and they are talking in code thinking it is only them in on it, little do they know, to me and Lex it is glaringly obvious.

"Sure does...hey do you wanna go to the mall with me? I need some new running shoes, and some work our gear, oh and I need a new gown for the Coping Together ball this weekend " She looks at him dead in the eye and I still can not belive how in the FUCK we didn't see it before

"Yeah sure I could do with some new jeans, might get myself a new Tux as well for this old shin dig"

A hour later Lex and I watch James and Phoebe drive off in Phoebes Ferrari. If there is one thing that my sister loves more than sailing its her cars! She has 8! Dad had a garage built just for her at the other side of our house, she has a Bugatti Veron, a classic 1969 Mustang, a Corvette, Ferrari, Porch, a vintage Aston Martin, Audi R8 and a custom pimped out Range Rover that my parents had shipped over from England for her 17th birthday, dad indulges her in her love of cars, personally I think it is a waste of money because she can only drive 1 at a time, but she gets so enthusiastic talking about engine blocks, tires, 0-60 times and the latest gadgets for each brand. When she first started showing an interest aged about 13 everyone thought it was just a faze and she would get over it but she read every book and manual she could find and by the time she was 16 she could fix any problem a car had, she has taken advanced driving lessons and Dad even took he to the Bonneville Salt Flats where they had a drag race! When she was in Europe with James and Ava when she was 19 I know she did a circuit of something called the nur burg ring, I have no idea what that is but she raved about it for weeks.

A few hours later Lexi and I are in my parents boathouse sat on the sofa, no way are we perching on the bed, we both sent texts to Phoebe and James to meet us here and I can now hear them walking up the stairs, they walk in both looking confused as hell making me giggle.

"What do you both want? I can tell by your faces that I am not going to like where this is going" Phoebe always was perceptive

"Please take a seat big sis and I will tell you" they take a seat on the foot of the bed, sat about 2 feet apart, I must admit they hide there relationship well

"What is this about Alexis? We both have things to do" James is getting huffy

"Big bro do me a favor, you too Pheebs, lay back on the bed and look at the ceiling"

"Why? what to you both want" Phoebe ask's

"Just do it" Lexi and me both say at the same time, they do it after an eye roll and a scowl

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" James asks

"You see by the light fixture...to the right...see that little glass dot...yeah thats the camera that Christian had installed about 2 months back" they both bolt up at Lexi's word and stare at us, they know what we saw but they want us to admit it first

"What did you see?" Phoebe asks wide eyed

"Everything...well we didn't see your bits or James but we did hear you say that you skipped out on your sweet 16th to get laid" I say sweetly

"Ok let's get down to business, what are your demands because I know you both and you are going to ring everything you can out of this" Phoebe is on to us but I let Lexi tell them about the club, they scream at us for about 10 minutes that blackmail is the lowest of the low but eventually they cave calling us diabolical human beings and then they gross us out big time when they say because the boathouse is now out of commission they are going to go have sex in the treehouse, ewwwwwww.


	4. Clubbing it up

**PHOEBES POV**

I can not belive we are being blackmailed into this! It's Friday night and as per our deal with Madison and Alexis we are going out, both girls are now for ever known in my mind The Things! I know I pulled some stunts when I was younger but I never blackmailed anyone! Well I did get Teddy to buy me a Rolex when I was 17 because I caught him getting a blow job from my moms new intern at Grey Publishing but still...totally different!

We have told our parents that we are taking the girls out to have dinner and then go kart racing at the local track and then we are taking them to a midnight showing of Grease at the drive in movies, we had to tell them that we missed our baby sisters and we wanted to spend "Quality" time with them, quality time my ass if they both make it through the night it will be a miracle, I hate, fucking hate for anyone to have one over on me!

We pile into James SUV and head out, I sit in the passenger seat and the 2 Things are in the back giggling like crazy, I roll my eyes and huff causing James to giggle, he leans over and kisses me on the lips which earns us a "Ewwww" from the back seat.

Over the last week The Things have seen us make out about a dozen times, it is kinda nice for at least 2 more of our family members to know about us, of course Ava knows but she knew about an hour after we had our first kiss when we were like 12! She has always referd to James as "That Guy" when she talks about us if we wre in company. She was the first person I told when we first made love and took each others virginity, she has been there every step of the way with us and I will love her for all eternity for it. We will sit our parents down next week and tell them but for now we want to get the Coping together ball over with, it is always stress full and now my Grandma Grace passed the rains over to my mom, Mia, Kate and Eva, telling them now will only add to their stress.

We never ment to keep it from them all these years but it just happened, we dated right through middle school and then high school with only Ava knowing and then we thought about telling them before we went to college because Teddy found out but we swore hime to secrecy because we knew that my dad would go insane with us living together so we stayed quite, and then we kinda got in this little bubble and did not want anyone to ruin it so now here we are...almost 10 years after our first kiss and our parents still don't know.

How they missed it I don't know? It's not like James and I are in a sexless relationship, when we used to come home for winter break we got together at least twice a day, sneaking in to each others rooms or pretending we were going for a run or telling them we were clubbing with Ava when really we used to find the nearest hotel and book a room by the hour, are we sex mad animals together? Yes. Do we care? No!

You only have to look at our parents to know why we are like this, my mom and dad are like teenagers and so are Eva and Gideon, so it is there fault that james and I are so good together. I know I have nothing to compare him to because he was my first and only and I was his first and only, but I have had girl talk with Ava and when she told me about some of the guys she has had sex with I know I lucked out first time with James, he is kind and caring, sexy and funny, treats me like a queen and he tells me every single day how much he loves me, and he is so fucking hot in and out of bed!

A few hours later after dinner and go karting Madison, Lexi and I are in the bathroom of the track changing out of our jeans and tees into our clubbing clothes. James laid down the rules to both of them,

_**Number 1: All dresses must be to the knee or lower**_

_**Number 2: no alcohol what so ever**_

_**Number 3: they will stay in the vip area that James has booked for us and not go on the main floor**_

_**Number 4: No boys at all!**_

_**Number 5: If we tell them we are going, they go!**_

We pull up to Club Review and go in the back entrance that only vip's can use, I do not want the paps to snap a picture of our 2 17 year old high school sisters walking into a club. When we get to the vip door man James and I show our ID and give him our Vip info, he then asks the girls for ID and they hand them over, god they will never make good actresses!

They both look like bambi caught in the headlights of an 18 wheeler! They think that they will be denied because of the fake ID'd they have just handed over, but those ID's belonged to Ava and I when we were in high school and they are fucking perfect, we had like 10 of them because Ava changed her hair colour about 6 times in highschool so I gave Lexi her ID when she had black hair and Madison is using mine, we look identical so it's all good. They both let out a big breath when the doorman lets them in.

We make our way up to our Vip room and I get kind of a kick out of seeing Madison like this, I remember the first time I went to a club, My dad and Gideon were in New York on business and I had just turned 16, Ava, James and I got in on fake ID's, we partied all night and made it home at 5am...only to find my mom, Kate and Eva waiting for us on the front porch. I have never ever seen my mom so mad, she grounded me for a month, no tv, no phone, thank god she let me go to school and I could still see James.

Gotta love locker room sex!

A hour in to our evening I am having a blast! I have had a couple of cocktails and James and I have been dancing up a storm, the girls seem to be enjoying themselves but you can tell they are dieing to get on the main dance floor which is below us as we are on the upper floor looking ove r the whole club, this club is bouncing! As I curve my body around my man just as the first beats of David Guettas Titanium come on I talk into his ear, I because it is so loud in here and 2, I know it turns him on

"How about we go down to the main floor and get our grind on?"

"What about the girls?"

"We promise them if they stay up here that we bring them out again, they have been good tonight and stuck to our rules" he agrees with me and we tell the girls we are going to the dance floor, they pout at first but then we tell them we will bring them out with us again if they stay in place and the agree by nodding their heads vigorously.

I lead James by the hand to the middle of the dance floor just as Sexy Bitch comes on. We practically dry hump on the dance floor, I love dancing with him, he is so strong, he towers over me, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply, he grabs my ass and pulls me closer to him, grinding into me, it is almost, almost undecent but, I don't care, I just hope the skanky blond in the corner see's us because she has been eye fucking my man for an hour now.

I look up towards our Vip booth and my blood freezes. Oh Fuck! James must see the look of panic in my eyes because he snaps his head up too and his face drops.

Looking back at us with a look of absolute fury is Teddy.

Oh shit!

We walk back up to the VIP room where Teddy Pacing, as soon as we walk in he lets me have it

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING BRINGING TWO 17 YEAR OLDS TO A FUCKING NIGHTCLUB? HAVE YOU BOTH LOST YOUR MINDS?" he's panting because he is so angry, normally his disposition is my mother to a T, but when it comes to the safety of his siblings, he is my father all over.

"Bro, chill they are fine, they haven't left this room, have only drunk Pepsi and apart from the 5 minutes Jay and I were dancing, we have been with them"

"Why are they here in the first place?" he snarls

"Blackmail, they found out about Me and James, bringing them here was the price of their silence" I shrug, while James wraps his arms around me kissing the back of my neck. That dance made him horney, the evidence is poking me in my lower back, I know he wants to get out of here as much as I do.

Maddie and Lexi both look at us with their mouths gaping open and Maddie jumps up

"Wait just a minute, Ted you know about them? That they are together?"

"Of course I do, unfortunately I walked in on them both buck naked years ago and put 2 and 2 together" he tells her deadpan.

I need to get out of here like now because James has started nibbling my ear and it drives me insane.

"Hey big bro, best big brother in the whole wide world" I start to say all girly

"What do you want?" he stands tall with his arms folded across his chest

"Take the girls home, tell mom and Eva that we went on to a club after the movie, please bro, pretty please" I starts to bat my eyelashes at him making him laugh

"Ok but you owe me little girl" before I can say my goodbyes or even thank him, James swings me around over his shoulder like a cave man and makes a beeline for the VIP bathroom


	5. Busted!

**ANAS POV**

Eva and I are digging through old flash drives with our homes movies, having the kids back from college has made us a little nostalgic so we are going to watch clips of them all years

We watch clips of birthdays, home BBqs, pool parties and just random clips or the men taking the boys fishing, us all out on one of the boats, vacation videos and we laugh and cry over a lot of them

"Hey Ana, click on that one on the bottom left corner, is that my Brooke?"

I select the clip Eva chose and we start laughing.

When Paige and Brooke were 4 they watch a movie about 2 twin girls who are detectives and they became obsessed with that movie, they would be running around looking for clues and accusing people of crimes, it was funny as hell, Christian called them Cagney and Lacey for a whole summer, on the clip we are watching they must have gotten the video camera and they are running around the back yard towards the tree house babbling on about the "baddie" is in a secret hideout the tree houses. We watch them climb the ladder and go into the front room of the treehouse, personally I think treehouse is a bad word for it, it's an apartment it has a kitchen bathroom and bedrooms! As we are watching the clip we see brooke put her tiny little finger over her lips and she tells Paige to "wisten" on the screen we see them both stop and listen and what we hear makes us freeze

On the clip in the back ground you can clearly here moaning, as in sex moaning!

"oh my god is that you guys?" Eva asks me with a look of shock

"What no! We have never had sex in the tree house" I exclaim

"well if it's not you two, and I know it isn't us, who is it?"

"looks like we are about to find out" I point to the screen as Brooke and Paige make their way to the bedroom bit of the tree house, I am going to kill who ever it turns out to be, the tree house is for the kids, not someone's sex den. We all focus on the screen just as Brooke opens the door and Paige scream "BOO" to who ever is in the room.

I just about stop myself from passing out when I see the long brown hair of my daughter, cascading down her naked back as she is clearly straddling a man.. I unfortunately can't keep my eyes off the screen, on hearing Paige say Boo Phoebe screams and covers her self in a sheet. Then we listen to what she is saying to the girls, I still can't see who the guy is, and I hope we don't, even though Phoebe is about 19 on the clip, Christian will go nuclear If he sees this

**_"oh my god girls what are you doing in here?"_ **phoebe is slightly out of breath and her cheeks at flushed.

**_"why you making dows noises fee-bee?"_ **Paige still has the camera pointed directly at the bed.

_**"ohh I was ummmmm just...it's a type of singing I learned when I went to Europe, it's like yodelling"**_ Phoebe tries to tell them, as she does you can hear the distinct sound of male laughter coming from under the sheet, Phoebe punches down and it stops.

_**"why you no have any clothes on? And why you be singing in bed"**_

_**"ummmm i spilled grape juice on my clothes and ummmm wanted to take a nap in the bed...listen girls you both know you should not be out here on your own right?"**_

_**"yes fee-bee"** _the camera shakes because Paige just nods.

_**"and you are not allowed to touch the camera so give it to me and go into the living room and I will come out soon and we can make mud pies yeah?"** _she gets a little chorus of yeahs form the girls and Paige hands the camera over to Phoebe and they walk out, Phoebe points the camera right at the sheet as she tells the girls to close the door.

_**"did you have to laugh?" **_she pulls the sheet down and it makes Eva and I gasp

It's James! Wearing a shit eating grin and trying not to laugh

"OH MY GOD!" Eva and I say In unison

_**"I'm sorry I laughed baby but come on, yodelling? That was funny as fuck"**_

_**"what was I suppose to say to our 4 year old sisters Jay? The noises were moans of ecstasy?"**_

_**"ecstasy huh?" **_

_**"shut up" she**_ laughs at him, he takes the camera and pulls Phoebe down next to him on the bed holding the camera at arms length.

_**"can you believe after all these years, it is our 2 four year old sisters, wearing overalls, baby Nikes with a video camera no less that caught us?"**_ James says to her, kissing her once on the lips.

_**"baby how much we go at it I'm surprised we didn't get caught along long time ago, we have had some close calls, Jesus remember that time in Aspen when I was giving you a blow job under the covers and your dad walked in to borrow a razor? Christ if he had looked up from his phone he would have seen me"**_

_**"yeah I thought I was going to have a heart attack...what about that time we all went to Florida and we snuck out to have sex in the pool and my mom walked out and sat with her feet in the pool talking to my aunt Ireland on the phone and we were like 3 feet from her both naked!"**_

_**"I wanted to die I was so embarrassed, that was so close, how would we have talked outer way out of that"**_

_**"what do we do about this little bit of evidence the munchkins have on us?"**_

_**"just delete the clip"**_

_**"ohhh Pheebs can't we keep it? we can give it back to them one day when they have a concept of just how much money they could have gotten from us by hanging this over our heads"**_

_**"no delete it, I would die if any body saw it"**_

_**"ok fine how do I delete it?"**_

_**"here let me do it"**_ the camera zooms in and we can see Phoebe fiddle with the camera and then the clip ends. She must have thought she deleted it but there is a back up storage that all clips go on that she must not have known about.

"what,...how...I mean...what? Phoebe and James! And the last time we all went to Florida together was when they were what, 16! I am going to fucking kill him!" Eva is seething and I'm not far behind her! 16 is way to young!

"Eva we need to both calm down, first of all we need talk to them about what they are to each other, that clip is a few years old they might have broken up or they may just be ya know, friends with benefits, eww that's gross!"

"What do we tell Christian and Gideon? Gideon will probably be ok with it but Christian...it's his little girl"

"I think we need to talk to the kids and then make them tell their fathers"

"Ok when do you want to talk to them?"

"How about tomorrow, Christian and Gideon have to go down to the marina to do somthing about the boat, I zoned out when thy were telling me"

"Ok, tomorrow then"


	6. Motorboats & Motormouths

**PHOEBES POV**

The alarm goes off on my phone and I groan! I untangle myself from James who is still fast asleep and switch it off.

Last night after Teddy agreed to take the girls home we went straight to VIP bathroom and had the best stand and slam, ever! We stayed on at the club for another hour and then went the nearest motel and checked in, by the time we had got each other out of our systems the sun was already up and now looking at the time it's sill only 9:30, way to early but we need to get up.

I look over at my sleeping sex machine and smile. I love him so much it hurts. We never intended to keep our relationship a secret this long but if we had told our parents sooner they would have stopped us doing 99% of the things we used to do, don't get me wrong I know that the parents will be ecstatic when we tell them, after all James and I are a match made in billionaire offspring heaven, but it's be fact that we have kept it from them so long is the thing they are going to be mad about but we will cross that bridge next week when we tell them.

Judging by the sun coming through the window it's going to be a nice day and I know how I want to spend the day with my man, I roll back over so I am laying right next to him with our faces only a few inches apart.

I start tickle the tip of his nose with a strand of my hair and his face scrunched up and he swats my hand away, I do it again around his eye lids and again he swats my hand away. On my third attempt he scares the shit out of me when he screams making me fall from the bed

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH" I fall back and land on the floor with a thud, taking the sheet with me, I feel like my heart will be out of my chest. I look up and he's looking over the edge of the bed with a shit eating grin

"Fuck you!" I pant out at him

"Oh baby it's a dirty job but I'm sure I can rise to the challenge" he grins.

He is completely naked looking all sleep tousled on the bed and I am naked, wrapped in a sheet, with a vary bad case of just fucked hair, on the floor!

"Why did you scream? You scared the shit out of me"

"Because you were doing that annoying tickling thing to me"

"Your a bully" I pout

"but I'm your bully and you love me"

"Yes I do, even though you snore like a fucking lumberjack!"

"and I love you even though your toenails are like an inch long and are as sharp as fucking razor blades" I giggle at that because it's true, Ava and I have been meaning to go get a mani pedi each for 3 weeks now but we just haven't had the time

"I don't feel like going back home and spending the day acting like you don't turn me the fuck on by just moving so do you want to take my new boat out?" I ask him with my puppy dog look that I know he can't refuse

"Sounds like a plan baby, will you sunbathe naked?" he wiggles his eyebrows at me

"Yes I will, that means we need to get up though and have a shower but I must say, this floor is surprising comfy" I literally don't want to move

"What time is it?"

"A little after 9:30"

I watch with wide eyes as he slides off the bed and lands right on top of me, bracing his weight with his arms

"Check out isn't until 11am, since you like this floor so much, perhaps we can add it to our very long list of "Places we've Banged"" he says as he starts kissing my neck.

The list is real, he started it the day after we first had sex and every time we do it some place new he writes it down, He said that one day he is going to make a canvas with all the locations written on it and frame it. _Must be a guy thing I suppose_.

"That list is getting vey long Mr Cross"

"Baby it's only gong to get longer, now, less talking, more sexing"

After our hotel romp, which was rudely interrupted by a maid telling us we had missed check out, we made our way down to the marina.

I called my mom first and told her I was taking my new boat out with James and she sounded really weird and asked what time we would be home and if Ava would be with us, I didn't lie and told her no, Ava is meeting up with a few friends today and she sounded almost mad! Why I haven't got a clue.

I love my boat and I love sailing, even though this boat doesn't have a sail!, it's a baby yacht, completely motorised, it's about 30foot long, has 2 on board bedrooms, kitchen, seating area and office, on deck it has a hot tub and a trampoline so you can jump into the water. I fucking love it! When it came to naming it I though long and hard but in the end I called it The Amigo.

I drive it out the marina standing at the wheel with James standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me, I take us right out to the middle of the sound and drop the anchor, we change into our swim suits and dive into the water which is freezing so we get straight back out again, as I am drying my hair with a towel James spins me around in his arms and kisses me deeply

"I was promised naked sunbathing so you won't be needing this" with one tug he has the knot undone on my bikini top and it falls to the floor, upon seeing my naked breast his eyes get darker as he just stares at them

"You going to just stare at them all day cowboy or are we going to play"

He doesn't answer he just picks me up so my legs are wrapped around him and he lays me down on the deck and has his way with me.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

Stupid fucking incompetent bastards! Gideon and I had to come down to the marina this morning because yesterday some stupid fucker backed their boat up into the side of the Evastashia and scratched the hull to pieces! I think the marina manager almost pissed himself when I ripped into him, thankfully Gideon calmed me down before I picked up the beady eyed little fuck and threw him in the water.

"Come on Christian, let's take the motorboat out on the water and do some fishing" I was always the hotter headed of the 2 of us, he just took it in his stride but I bitched and moaned until it was out of my system. I feel better now.

We take the boat out to the middle if the sound and have a beer, do a little fishing and talk about everything from the company to our wives and kids to the upcoming baseball game between the Mariners and the Yankees.

"Hey pass me the binoculars would you" he asks while shading his eyes from the sun

"Why what is it?" I pass him the binoculars and turn around to see what he is looking at grabbing the second pair of binoculars for myself

"isn't that Phoebes new boat?" he asks me while adjusting his view

I look out at the boat which is about half a mile from us and check the name on the side, I haven't seen her new new boat yet but I know it's called The Amigo and sure enough written on the side in Gray writing with a blue lighting bolt under it is the name.

"Yep that's it, I don't see them on deck though"

"their in the water, iv told James not to swim out here it's too dangerous...there getting out now thank god"

I will be having words with my daughter tonight she knows the rules, no swimming in the sound with out proper supervision. I watch through the binoculars as Phoebe starts to dry her hair and then James spins her around so her back is to us and he kisses her! Like really kisses her

"WHAT THE FUCK!" we both say at the same time, I throw the binoculars into the water when I see that little fucker remove my daughters bathing top

Gideon and I just look at each other in shock! How long has this been going on? Does Ana know? She better not have kept this a secret from me

"Did you know about that?" I point towards the boat just as Gideon starts the engine of ours and heads back to the marina

"Why are you going back we need to speak to them" I yell

"you need to calm down bro, if you go over there now you will say something you will regret, here take over and I will call Eva" I take the wheel from him and he makes the call

"Angel...yeah we are on our way back...are you with Ana? ...I want the truth now Eva did you know that James and Phoebe seem to be together,...,.,...since when?...Im Not, Christian is...call them and get them back to the house...ok love you too...bye" he hangs up and then rubs his face

"Well?" I growl

"The girls found out yesterday"

" What the fuck and she didn't tell me! I am going to spank the shit out of her!" I roar and he just smirks at me

"I always knew you were a kinky bastard Grey"

**PHOEBES POV**

I lay utterly sated in James arms as we lounge around in the master cabin, today has been great but I am pulled from my happy place by my phone ringing, I look down and it's my mom

"Hey mom"

**"You need to get home now young lady"**

"What why? What's wrong?"

**"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, your father and Gideon just saw you and James HUMPING EACH OTHER ON THE DECK OF YOUR BOAT**,,"

My face must drain of colour because James jumps up and looks at me

**"Get home now Phoebe we need to talk about this, we are not angry...well your dad is but we just want the truth about up you and James**" she says softly, I think she's sorry for her outburst and I have never heard her say the word humping before

"ok" its a little over a whisper as I hang up

"what's wrong Pheebs?"

"our dads saw us earlier on deck...that was my mom, they want us home"

"Ok, it's going to be ok baby, we were going to tell them next week any way, come on we better not keep them waiting

Oh my god I think I am going to pass out! We just pulled into my parents driveway and my heart is beating out of my chest. I know that we were going to speak to them next week but that would have been on our terms. I was prepared for that, I am not prepared to have to sit down with my father who is furious after seeing me practically fuck James on the boat

"You ready for this baby?"

"Nope, you?"

"Actually...yeah I am, it is about time the world knows about us Phoebe Grace" I smile up at him and pull him down for a quick kiss. I take a big breath and we make our way into the house, he gives my hands a squeeze and we walk into the family room. My mom and dad are sat on one sofa, opposite them are Eva and Gideon which only leaves the smallest sofa which is at the end of the bigger ones making a U shape. We take our seat and I almost giggle when I see that my mom had laid out snacks. Always the good hostess.

"Have you both had lunch?" my mom asks

"Yeah we ate on the boat..." I break of and then blush, my mother does not need to know I was hand fed my food by a naked James!

"Ok enough of the chit chat, how long has this been going on?" Eva ask and I know see the game plan. My mom and Eva will ask questions and my dad and Gideon will just listen and try and keep their anger in check. Yeah, good luck with that. James and I agreed on the way over that I would do all the talking so I take a big breath and start talking.

"Well, you are not going to like this answer but...James and I have been together since we were 12"

"WHAT! 12! Are you fucking kidding me!" and there goes my fathers temper

"Christian sit down and calm down I will handle this" my mom pulls him down and he crosses his arms and just glares at us

"Why have you never told us?" my mom asks

"Because at first we knew we were to young and we were only kids it was nothing serious, holding hands in the school yard, a peck on the lips, that kind of stuff but then when we got older we knew that you would not have let us spend half as much time together as what we did when you thought Ava was with us...and then college...we knew how you would feel about us living together as something more than friends" I think I answered that one ok.

"Listen Pheebs and I we were going to tell you next week but we just thought that you had to much stress with the Coping together ball so we wanted to get you in the right frame of mind, Christian, i know this has come as a shock but I love your daughter more than life it self, I will never harm her and I have the upmost respect for her" I knew James would pipe in at some point, I squeeze his hand and he then raises it to kiss my knuckles

"That is very admiral Mr Cross, but answer me this, how old was my daughter when you first slept together?" oh shit!

"Don't answer that James, Dad that is none of your business"

"Christian I will ask Phoebe that question when it is just me and her. And she will answer me" my mom shots me a no nonsense look. I am ok with telling her later but I have no intention of telling the whole room we were 15 when things turned sexual, my dad would have a heart attack where he stood.

"How have you both covered this up all these years? And son why did you let us think you were gay?" Gideon is calm and collected

"Dad I am sorry that we lied to you, really I am, If we had told you when we were say 17 that we were together and then asked if Phoebe, Ava and I could go camping just the 3 of us you would have said no, and I never ever said I was gay, you all came to that conclusion, It's not like I could say "Hey my girlfriend is your goddaughter" you all thinking that made it easier for Phoebe and I to be together" he gets a small head nod from Gideon and I think...think...we have him on side

"What happens if you too break up? You will be working together, it will be so awkward" Eva ask

"We wont break up Eva"

"How do you know? Your are both only 21, forever is a long time kids"

"It is but I have loved James since I was 8 years old, I know that sounds weird but it is the truth, this is not a passing fling, we have been together for years and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him" she gives me a small smile and I know we now have her on side, I can see that my parents have relaxed a little now having heard us both say we love each other

"ok well, I cant speak for everyone else but...as long as you are happy, I am happy" my mom gives me a smile. YES! Oh my god I think we will be ok!

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" Eva asks. I look at James and he nods his head, moving a little closer to me on the sofa

"Well...yeah there is one more thing..." before I can say anything more we hear the front door bang and the unmistakable sound of Ava,

"hello anyone home?" she bounds into the family room like a tornado but stops dead when she see's how we are all sitting, her eyes then dart to my fingers which are entwined around James, she knows what we have just told them, she is like my aunt Kate that way, nothing gets past her but she asks anyway

"Whats going on?"

"They found out we are together and we are filling in all the details" I smile over at her and she screams

"REALLY? Oh thank god! Does this mean I can stop being your excuse?" It makes me and James chuckle when she says this. We could never go away on a romantic weekend with out her in case someone found out so she has been everywhere with us, normally she would bring a boy so it was fine but sometimes she was on her own and she gets bored fast

"Yes really, you are officially no longer the third wheel" James says, she runs over and hugs us both, then she plonks her self down between my mom and dad, grabbing some grapes, chips and dips of the table that my mom made.

And then she goes off on a tangent, talking a mile a minute and before I can shut her up, she lets slip our biggest secret.

"Finally it took you both long enough...oh my god aunt Ana this dip is the bomb...So I am off the hook for this road trip? I love you both but come on! I have spent way to much time over the last few years in stupid little bed and breakfast's where people look at me like a I am a weirdo...seriously remember when we went to Connecticut and that old woman thought we were a threesome and she threw us out?...Oh my god this dip...I had to cover for you both all these years, I mean come on, I had to go on your honeymoon with you and that was all types of weird...those French bastards looked at me like I was a alien "Mr and Mrs Cross welcome back...and miss Grey... We have a table for 1 all set up for you at the back...I wanted so bad to punch him in the face the snooty bastard...ok this dip is coming home with me, how do you make it?" she finally stops talking only to look up to 4 horrified faces

"YOUR MARRIED?" all 4 of them scream at the same time and they jump to their feet, James pulls me up and he wraps his arms around me. Ava realizes her mistake and is quick to make it right

"Oh my god Phoebe, James I thought you said they knew?"

"We have not got that far yet Av's, it is ok though, you did not know" I try and make her feel better but she now has tears in her eyes

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET MARRIED? ARE YOU PREGNANT?" my dad is now screaming, so my mom literarily pushes him back down on the sofa and then sits on him.

"Ok everyone just calm down and we will tell you, and no, Phoebe is not pregnant" James is still so calm but I am now feeling drained and I want this over with.

"James you will answer me right now or so help me god! How long have you and Phoebe been married!" Eva is normally so composed but she is now shaking with temper

"We got married 2 years ago... In Las Vegas" he whispers the last part

"You got married when you were 19! Are you both out of your fucking minds" Jesus did my mom just say that? I can't take it anymore I want this over with, so I stand up and take James hand

"Yes we got married. Yes we were 19. Were we too young? Probably. Do we regret it? Not for one single minute. I love James he loves me, marriage was the next step, we had already been together almost 7 years at that point and before I leave I want to get everything off my chest, you asked how old I was when we started sleeping together, I was 15, James was 15, he was my first and I was his and there has been nobody else for either of us, so don't you all sit there and act like what we have done disgusts you, mom you married dad 2 months after you met him and Eva, with all due respect but you married Gideon after 3 months and you have all been together for over 20 years, James and I have already been together 10 years, you all need to get on board with this, other wise I have no problem packing up our stuff and going back to New York because nothing any of you say will break us up of make us feel bad. We are leaving now to give you all time to adjust to this" James leads me towards the door but I have one more thing to say so I turn on my heels and face the whole room.

"One more thing...everything Ava said was correct but she forgot one thing, My legal name is Mrs Phoebe Grace Grey-Cross, I kept the Grey name"


	7. Fluffy n Pink, Ava style!

A FEW PEOPLE ASKED FOR A LITTLE BIT OF AVA SO HERE IT IS, THE BITS IN ITALIC ARE WHAT SHES SHOUTING IN HER HEAD

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

CHEERS

LORNA X

**AVAS POV **

OH MY GOD! I can't believe I ratted them out! Technically not all my fault as Phoebe said that they had found out and Phoebe and James were filling in the blanks, you would have thought that the first thing that they would have said would be "Hey we got hitched"

The look on their faces when they realised that their kids were married was priceless! And then the look when they found out they were doing it aged 15 I though uncle Christian and Eva we're going to pass out, why they are all so shocked that Jay and Pheebs are together is beyond me.

I knew that they would end up together when we were still in kindergarten, whenever we would all play house, Jay and Pheebs were always the mommy and daddy and then as we grew up you could actually see the love forming in their eyes.

When we were teenagers things got a little complex when we would say we were studying when really those two would sneak off for "alone time" and I would hang with other friends or my boyfriends, the parents got a little suspicious when one time we had this big Maths test and we had a sleep over at my house for the weekend so we could cram, instead we snuck out the house, went to an all night party, James gave Phoebe a massive hickey that she passed off as a bee sting for a week and we all got Fs on the test, nobody could work out why we flunked it because we had been studying so much, in the end uncle Christian hired this German math tutor who I swear to god was related to Hitler she was so strick.

After my little slip up today I bolted out of the house about a minute after Phoebe did because everyone started to jump me with questions about the whys, whats, when's and where's of the how the couple that I nicknamed J-Bee started. My cell phone rings and I answer it seeing its my dad

"Hey daddy what's up?"

**"Hey pumpkin are you still at Christians?"**

"Ummmmm no dad, they kind of have a Hiroshima thing going on over there at the moment so I left, so do you want to by your favourite child a burger because I'm starving?"

**"Your my only child, as far as I know, and yes I will buy you a burger, I actually need you to stop by the office to sign some things so I can add you to all the insurance so you can do site visits"**

"Ok daddy I'm only down the road, I'm going to grab coffee do you want one?"

**"Yes please can you get me a caramel latte"**

"Sure thing, see you in ten"

I hang up and make my way to Grey House, my dad has the main offices for Grey Construction based on the 10th floor after Uncle Christian said it was empty and dad needed a bigger space.

I can't wait to start work, ever since I was 2 years old I loved to draw things and as I got older I started to draw elaborate buildings and my dad said I would make a damn fine architect one day and he planted the seed in my head and so when I went to college I got a double major in architecture and art history, I love painting and I think I'm pretty good, when I was 16 I drew a picture and aunt Ana ended up using it as the front cover of a book she published

I need something in my life because to be honest, it's got kinda boring doing the same thing day in and day out, my last boyfriend was 8 months ago and he was the worlds biggest jerk! I want what Phoebe and James have, not the marriage, that shit can wait a few years, but I want the lazy Sunday's in bed, the make out sessions on the couch and going for brunch, I fucking love brunch but you can't go to brunch with an odd number of people, that's just weird!

As I pull out side of grey house I throw my keys to the valet and walk in putting in my ear buds so Metallica blast out and i get on the elevator rocking out. I fit right in here seeing as almost everyone is blond. _Huh I wonder what's up with that?_

I get out on the 10th floor and make my way to my dads office, I am looking down at my iPod so I don't pay attention To where I'm going and all of a sudden I bounce off of something hard spilling my coffee all over me and i land on my ass, I'm a little stunned because the wind has been knocked out of me and then the burn of the coffee starts

"oh my god I'm so sorry miss I wasn't looking where I was going are you ok"

I look up at the hand that is being offered to me and without looking at the face and I get pulled up. _great my shirt is ruined and I would have to pick today of all days to wear white! I'm a mess! Eugh_

"I'm so sorry miss" I go to say its ok and it was my fault but when I lift my head up I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me again, and like always this inner voice who has has always getting me in trouble pipes up!

_Who the hell is this? He's soooo pretty!_

Standing in front of me is the most sex man I have ever seen, he has blond hair and a kind of surfer boy vibe going on, his teeth are perfect and he has dimples in his cheeks but what gets me the most is his eye! They are so green!

_Ok you need to say something because you are just gaping at the man like a fish _

"It's ok it was partly my fault"_ why are you talking all breathy you hussy?_

"I'm Andrew" he holds his hand out for me to shake and when I talk it I feel like its on fire

_What the fuck is this dark magic!_

"I'm Avalon" _ohh great the first time you say your full name in 21 years and it's to Mr McHunk! He's going to think your some hippy chick into the lady of the lake crap!_

"That's a beautiful name" ok he just smiled a me and I swear he's talking directly to my hormones!

"Oh um thanks... I don't use it, I mean it's my name so I use it but most people call me Ava, well everyone calls me Ava"_ SHUT THE FUCK UP! OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU_

"Are you the new intern?" _his voice is like honey! _

"Um well no but I am starting work here next week"

"Really? Doing what"

"Well I'm the new executive architect"

"really, wow you must be good for Elliott to hire you, he demands perfection from everyone but he is a really cool guy" _He is going to run if you tell him you are the bosses daughter!_

"Well he may be a bit biased on my work seeing as I'm his daughter and all but I also have a piece of paper from Columbia that says I'm qualified for the job"_ You just had to tell him didn't you! _

"Wait! You're Ava Grey? Elliott's daughter?" why is he smiling so much

"um yeah last time I checked" I shrug

"Well that explains it" and he starts laughing. _Even his laugh is hot!_

"Explains what?"

"About a week ago he put up this massive picture of you in his office, your about 3 and you are wearing this really puffy pink dress, I guess he wanted to send a message to all the guys on the crew hat you were his little girl" _Oh my god breath! Don't blush...I said don't fucking blush! Get in there and burn that fucker to the ground!_

"it was lovely to meet you Andrew, I have to go and burn a picture... Umm I guess I will see you next week?"

"Well I will be attending the coping together ball on Saturday so I will see you then? Hopefully?"

"Oh yeah, I'll see you there" as I turn to walk away he stops me again

"Oh and Ava...you look cute in pink"_ he just winked at you! He likes you! You need to jump his bones because I swear you have not been laid in 8 months and I swear I think your virginity has grown back!_

I practically run to my fathers office and open the door without knocking only to find my parents in a full on make out session

"Ewwwww! That's gross you can't do that shit in public" I scream and my mom giggles, She gets up and has to practically unwind her self from my father

"we are not in public we were in a private office with the door closed!" she smirks and then checks her lipstick in the window

"How I'm an okay child is beyond me!"

"It's because your heads was so big it hurt like a mother fucker and put me off of having more kids for life" she grins

"Haha funny Ma, real funny" I turn around to find the picture and I almost scream in shock!

It's right on the wall by the door, it must be 3 foot across and in it I have ringlets in my hair, a ballerina dress and a twirling baton! it's so sweet I'm surprised people dont go into diabetic shock!

"That has to go right now dad! I am not working here if you keep that up there, oh my god what were you thinking!"

"I was going to take it down anyway it's purpose is done"

"what to show the whole world I looked like the cute and fluffy store threw up on me!" I huff

"no it was to show all the horn dogs on my staff that you are my little girl and to not try anything!" I flop down on his sofa, cross my arms and roll my eyes

"Mission accomplished dad. Mom why are you here?"

"I was in the area and your dad called and said he was taking you for a burger and I'm going to tag along, why aren't you with Phoebe I thought you were gong to hang out?"

"You mean aunt Ana hasn't called you?"

"no why?"

"um you may want to sit down"

I tell them everything that went down and that Phoebe and James are married, they actually think I'm lying and I have to pinky promise, they get mad at me that I never said anything but, hey, friendcode!

"You don't have any secrets like this do you Ava? You don't have a husband and a kid stashed somewhere do you?" my dad asks and he is so pale! It's funny.

"no daddy I'm single and as far as I know I don't have any kids"

But if I get the chance I will practise making babies with the green eyed hottie!


	8. Flying the nest

**PHOEBES POV**

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I just told my parents that i was married at 19! And sexually active aged 15! Oh god I can't ever go home! My mom is going to kill me, my dad is going to kill James and Eva is going to bring me back to life and then kill me again for corrupting her baby boy! Well it could have gone better!

James and I left and got into his SUV and just drove, I didn't mean to say that we would go back to New York I just said it in the heat of the moment. We will give them until tonight to calm down a bit and then go home and face the music.

We are driving through down town Seattle when James's phone rings, thinking it is one of our parents I hold on to my seat a little tighter, he connects the call to come through his blue tooth

"Cross" I love how he answers the phone. God he just said his name get a grip!

**"Mr Cross this is Annette from Harper and Wiseman, just to let you know that everything is set up for you sir and the keys and codes have been given to the doorman, just give them back to the front desk when you are finished and if you have any follow up questions please feel free to call"**

"Thank you for your help Annette, I will show my wife around and get back to you by the end of the day" he hangs up and looks across at me, he takes my hand and kisses it.

"Want to tell me what you are going to show me?" I ask confused, he stays silent and just grins at me for a full 10 minutes which bugs the life out of me! in the end I give up with a huff and pout, he pulls up to the curb and then walks around to open my door but I refuse to get out

"Come on out you get" I just pout and turn my head the other way, I hate, hate, when I am not let into things straight away, he turns my head with my chin and plants a smacker on my lips and a thaw a little

"You have never been good with surprises, now out you get or I'm going to pull you into the back seat and spank your ass" he raises his eyebrow at me and just for him to laugh I put my seatbelt back on

"We will play a little rougher later just get out I want to show you something" I finally get out and when I look up we are in front of a massive building with a big sign that says INSIGNIA SEATTLE

James pulls me close and wraps his arms around me

"Iv been planning this for days, this Mrs Grey-Cross is the newest luxury apartment building that our home city has to offer, it has a full fitness centre, a spa, hair saloon, bar and restaurant, underground garage and to please both our fathers it has top of the range security and I, my dear, have the keys and the codes to the penthouse, if you like it we will buy it and it will be our first home for just us, well it does have an adjoining suite for Ava because we both know she will have a fit if she doesn't have her own room" oh my god I love this man! I jump up and squeal wrapping my arms around him and kissing him

"Oh my god I fucking love you! Come on I wanna see it" I practically pull him into the lobby which is all marble and he walks to the front desk and talks to the man behind it, I'm not even pretending to listen to him I'm in awe of this place, it's like a grand hotel all marble and mirrors. I love it! We are shown over to a elevator which desk guy says is private just for the penthouse, We get in and James taps in a code from a piece of paper, when the doors open to the penthouse we walk out into a foyer with two grand double doors, he puts in yet another code and with a flourish opens the doors and holds his hand out for me to go first

"Oh my god! I love it! Let's buy it!" I starts clapping making him laugh

"Baby this is just the first room, let's at least look around" he takes my hand and we walk from room to room, it has floor to ceiling windows that over look Elliott Bay, the decor is all creams, browns and golds. The kitchen is like something off a spaceship it's so modern, it has 4 bedrooms and a master suite, library, office and games room, when we walk into the master bath I almost pass out I'm so giddy. It's huge! And it's silver! Silver! It has a massive walk in shower and a jacuzzi bath and his and hers sinks, back in the master suite I walk into the walk in closet and if I wasn't sold before I am now.

I turn around and James is gone, I find him on the balcony that spans the whole width of the apartment.

"Hey baby you finished looking around?" I walk over and push him down on a chair and straddle him

"I absolutely fucking love it! It's so us AND I can totally see me doing you on every flat surface so that's a plus" I say to him and he laughs

"So you want it?"

"Hell yes! But, we go 50/50 on the cost, half from your trust fund, half from mine" this earns me a growl

"I want to buy it for you Phoebe"

"no we are equal partners Jay"

We both got control of our trust funds when we turned 21 so we can afford it.

"Okay, we can go 50/50" he pulls out his phone and makes a call

"Hello Annette? James Cross...yes it is lovely...she adores it...we will take it ...can you have the paperwork ready by tomorrow and I will be able to transfer the funds tomorrow afternoon?... That's great...thank you...yes goodbye" he hangs up and grins

"We are now the proud owners of this place baby and we can move in when ever we want"

"Let's move in tonight!"

"Easy tiger, we need to go back and face our parents tonight" I frown when he says this, I'm a coward and I don't want my mommy and daddy to yell at me

"Let's go now then and get it over with, can we come back here after?"

"Yep, and just so you know the first thing I want to christen is this balcony"

"Jay it has glass sides!"

"So! Tonight the first place is out here, then the shower, then the kitchen top, then that table over there and then the bed, what do you think?"

"I think I'm sore just thinking about it, come on, get your horny ass up and let's go"

When we get back to my parents place I feel calmer because Jay made good on his promise and we pulled into a side road and did it on the back seat.

Before we left the penthouse We slipped on our wedding rings. We've been wearing them around our necks on a chains since we got back from college. They are a matching set, platinum bands with the infinity symbol on a continuos loop engraved on it and inside the band are the words

" JGC & PGG FOREVER AND ALWAYS"

When we walk in the front door we are greeted by Madison, Alex and Lexi and they all start talking at the same time

"you got married?"

"are you pregnant?"

"This is unreal!"

"Were you drunk"

"Can I have our room?"

"Whoa whoa whoa everyone calm down, yes we got married, no I am not pregnant, yes its unreal, we were slightly tipsy not drunk and yes you can have my room" we talk a little more and then they leave saying they are going to the movies

When we walk into the front room we find our 4 parents laughing over a bottle of wine, when they spot us they motion for us to come in so we walk over and we sit down in-between our mothers

"We had a long hard think about it today and even though we are still mad that it took you this long to tell us AND you eloped with out any of us there to watch you get married and don't even get me started on the age when you were sexually active...but if you are both happy, then we are happy" my dad says and everyone else agrees. Wow they are being really grown up about this

"But we want to do something" my mom pipes up.

"Okay...what is it?"

"We want to throw you a wedding, nothing big, just family and a few friends, we can have it here in the back yard and Phoebe you can wear your wedding dress so we can have some nice pictures taken"

"um mom I didn't wear a wedding dress"

"What did you wear then?" she asks furrowing her brow

"Jeans and sneakers" I shrug. It was in Vegas and we got married by a guy dressed like Elvis!

"Oh good lord! jeans! Well that settles it then, we will aim for next month that ok with you?" Eva asks and to be honest I don't think we have much say in the matter so we just nod along. I can feel that my father is itching to say something

"Go ahead dad say what you are thinking" I sigh

"do you both realise just how much you are both now worth? I want you to get serious about security because when the news about this marriage gets out the crazies will come out with it"

"Daddy we don't need security, we have had access to our trust funds for months now and we have been fine"

"I'm not talking about your trust funds those are just a drop in the ocean, what you don't All know is that when Paige and Brooke were born we signed 90% of GCE over to you kids, you all own 10% of the company and your mom and I and Eva and Gideon own 2.5% each"

"What! Why did you do that?" James asks before I can. Our dads love that company why would they give away most of it?

"We did it because we have earned all we will ever need and then some, we don't need more money, we give millions away each year to charity and we all enjoy the good life. Ever since we signed it over in our children's names for the last 5 years or so, every month 10% of the profits get transferred into bank accounts with your names on it, even if the younger kids decide to not work for the company, each month they still get the money, the clause on it though was that none of you will be able to access the accounts until you turn 30...or if you got married, which ever came first, so what I am saying is that he second you tied the knot you two became the majority share holders of GCE with 20%. You basically became the riches couple in America! So I won't say it again, you need security, Taylor will put a team together for You and I want no arguments about it" he means business!

Shit we own 20% of GCE! That's insane

"We are ok with a team Christian" I think James would jump through a hoop for my father at the minute

"on another note, we bought an apartment downtown today" I go on to tell them about the apartment and where it is and they all seem pleased for us.

Telling them our big bad secret went better than expected...I just hope they don't ask the reason why we decided to get married in the first place


	9. Horny pig?

I WAS GOING TO POST THIS TOMORROW BUT I THOUGHT I BETTER DO IT TONIGHT INSTEAD BECAUSE I MAY NOT GET CHANCE TOMORROW. I WILL FLASH BACK TO THE DAY JAMES PROPOSED BUT DO IT FROM AVA'S POV BECAUSE YOU ALL SEEM TO LOVE HER

CHEERS FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM

CHEERS

LORNA X

"So how come you decided to get married in the first place?"

oh shit! Trust Gideon to ask the one question I wanted to avoid. I think back to that day in our old apartment just off of campus.

**AVA'S POV**

My mind is fried i've studied so much! I have been boning up for my next test for a straight 8 hours because I had a free day, I get up from my little nest I've made on the sofa just as the front door bangs open making me jump, all I see is a whirl of brown hair and all I hear is swearing as she storms into the apartment oblivious to the fact that I am here

"oh my fucking god, oh fuck, oh my god, you stupid bitch, he's going to leave you and you will be all alone and my mother will freak and my father will...Oh my god my father!" she starts pacing back and forth in our kitchen. _Better stop her she looks like she's going to puke and she's wearing your coat_

"Phoebe...pheebs...earth to Phoebe come in... PHOEBE!" she turns and finally realises I'm in the room

"Ava, oh my god Ava"_ I don't know about you but she is scaring the shit outta me_!

"Phoebe whats wrong, why are you freaking out?"

"I think...I think...I'm oh god!" _well I ain't praying to ya_!

"You think your god?" I snigger

"Ava...I think I'm pghhhh" she mumbles

"in English please"

"I think I'm ...pregnant" oh holy fuck! _I would so watch that episode of teen mom_

"Pregnant!...how?" _well you insert the penis into the...yeah yeah yeah I know!_

"well I'm not exactly a virgin am I?"_ I can't remember a time when you WERE a virgin_

"Why do you think your pregnant?"

"my period is late and it's never late"

"Well it could just be stress of finals"_ but your probably pregnant_

"it's not just that, my hormones are out of control and iv been eating loads"

"You sure your not just a horny pig?" i shrug. I_f looks could kill you would be dead by now_

"no I am not just a horny pig Ava! I bought like 20 test can you come do them with me" whoa I think this is serious! Pheebs looks scared

"Sure thing, I'm here for you Pheebs...but where is James, shouldn't he be here?" _he is the baby daddy... Isn't he?_

"He will be back in ten minutes so we need to hurry"

We walk into the bathroom off of her room and she dumps like 20 tests on top of the counter. I read some of the boxes and it seems simple enough, take out stick, pee on stick, wait 3 minutes and then we either cry like babies and freak out or have margaritas and have a "Hey your not pregnant" party.

"Ok here, pee on these" I hand her a dozen tests and she makes me turn around because she won't pee in front of me. We have given each other bikini waxes for god sake I don't know why she is so shy over this

"You know you need to get over this shyness Phoebe it's just peeing I don't see what the big...OH MY GOD! You piss like a horse! Christ what did you drink a water cooler? No wonder your shy"

"ok I'm done" I turn around just as she zips her jeans up placing the tests face down on the counter

"are you sure your not dehydrated? That was a lot of liquid you just lost" _she must be 3 pounds lighter_

Just then James knocks on the door

"Baby are you in there?"

"Open the door for him Av's" I unlock the door and James walks in, seeing the tests his face goes pale

"James, I should have told you 2 days ago but but,...my period is late" she looks up at him and burst into tears so he goes and wraps his arms around her

"Baby shhhhh it's ok, calm down its fine, we will handle this together, have you looked at the tests yet?" he asks her while rubbing her back

"No not yet but the 3 minutes is probably up"

"Wait here and don't look at those test until I come back" with tha he gets up and runs out. _Oh shit did he just bolt? run after him! Go go go! If he bails you will end up in a non sexually lesbian relationship with Phoebe raising the baby! Run forest Run! _

Thank god he comes back because I swear i Was about to faint, and then he gets down on one knee in front of her with a ring in his hands!

Oh my god he's going to do it! _Yeyyyyy there will be cake! Silver linings and all_

"Phoebe Grace, I have had this ring since I was 17 years old, there isn't a time when I can't remember not loving you and I have wanted to do this for a long time but now I know that if that test is positive and I ask you, it will always be on the back of your mind if I only did it because of the baby, you over think things to much, you always have, so before we look at those test, which by the way I'm good with either way, answer me this. Will you marry me Phoebe Grace and make me the luckiest man in the world, and I don't mean marry me in a few years or when we have jobs, marry me this weekend no matter what the test say, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, marry me baby, please"

_Don't cry don't cry...wipe that fucking tear you big wuss!_

"Yes" oh my god she said yes!

"Really you'll marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you, I love you so much" ok and now they are making out.

"Ummm not to burst his bubble but the tests?" they both turn and both have tears

"You look for us Ava" _Well talk about pressure_! I walk over and slowly flip all the test over one by one, I turn around and look at them.

"Lets celebrate your engagement with a bottle of champagne because there all negative baby! Wooooooo" the relief that comes over their faces is priceless!

"VEGAS BABY!

I am brought out of my thoughts by James clearing his throat and when I look at him I can just tell he is thinking the same thing as me

"We decided to get married because we just loved each other so much dad"


	10. Girl Talk

**PHOEBES POV**

Well today has gone better than i could ever have thought possible. Our parents Have accepted our marriage, they are not as mad as I thought they would be because we lied for years AND not one thing was said about us being sexually active at 15!_ Ha we got away with it!_

We are all still at my parents place in the family room having a glass of wine. Eva and my mom are having a slight freakout each because they both realised that they were both now mother-in-laws.

"I have never felt this old in my life" Eva groans and covers her face and I just cant help my self

"Think of how old you are going to feel when James and I give you a couple of grand babies to bounce on your knee" dead silence! Thats what happens after I say it.

"Your not going to have babies soon are you?" my dad asks as he turns a lovely shade of white

"No daddy not for a few years yet"

"Thank fuck, you need to both go out and enjoy life, plenty of time for babies when you are like 35"

I look over and Eva and my mom are whispering something and then mom pulls her phone out and starts tapping always a minute later her phone chirps and she shows Eva the text and Eva nods.

An hour later Madison and Lexi come home followed by Kate, Elliott and Ava, the guys stay in the family room and all the women move to the TV room, I sit on the sofa and Ava throws herself down next to me with her head in my lap

"I met the future father of my babies today" she beams. _Oh boy here we go again_.

Ava dated a lot in high school but she would get bored quickly and move on to the next fish in the big bad sea. In college she had a couple of relationships but after her last boyfriend cheated on her she swore off men for life, she even talked about becoming a lesbian but then said there would be no way she could keep a straight face if she came up close and personal with another girls vagina.

"Tell me about him, Name, Hair colour, Hight, Occupation, doable factor?. Go"

"Andrew, Blond, About 6'1, don't know but he was at my dads office, and the most doable man I have ever seen"

"Did he ask you out?"

"No but he said he would be at the ball this Saturday so we need to go dress shopping because I need to look killer!"

"Ok we can go tomorrow if you want, I want to pick up a few things for the apartment"

"What apartment?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Jay and I bought this really cool penthouse downtown, Av's its gorgeous, I'll take you there tomorrow after we finish shopping" I beam but she is just staring at me and then I realise what shes waiting for and I role my eyes

"Yes you have your own room! Well it's a suite really, even has its own entrance" with this she squeals and hugs me just as our moms and Kate walk in pushing Lexi and Madison who are both putting up a struggle, when they clear the doorway Eva shuts it and then locks it.

"Moooommmmm you don't have to do this! We already had this talk!" Maddy groans

"Yeah mom come on we are both 17 we know how it all works" Lexi is pleading with Eva but she just points at the empty sofa and makes both girl sit down and when they do they shoot me a dirty look. _Da fucks up with that?_ Ava and I sit up a little straighter to see what the fuss is about

"I know that we had had these talks with you all before but with the resent situation that has come to light of Phoebe and James being sexually active at 15, we thought that perhaps we should have the safe sex talk with you all again" Eva says politely making Lexi and Maddy both blush and Ava and I to look at each other and burst into hysterics!

"Umm I just wanna put out there that I'm on the shot so I don't need to hear this and Ava is on the pill, right?"

"Yep, never missed a day" we go to stand but Kate stops us

"Sit down both of you" yes ma'am

"Right we are going to do this like a game, we will ask you all some questions about safe sex and you all give your answers, if one of you come up with a unacceptable answer , that girls mother will go over the birds and the bees again, one on one, understood?" Kate asks

"You can not be serious, I mean the pure white twins over there may need it but Phoebe and i have both been active for years and we haven't got pregnant yet, I call bull shit on this!" Ava says

"You can leave this room if you tell me how old you were when you lost your virginity young lady" Kate snaps

"I retract my previous statement" Ava says and then snuggles back into the sofa next to me and I can just tell she is trying not to laugh. I'm not saying anything, I have my mother and my mother-in-law in the room! I'm not talking about sex!

"Ok I will start, Madison what is the first rule of safe sex?" Maddy blushes when my mother asks her but she takes it on the chin and says in a voice a little more than a whisper "A condom" to which Ava and I howl in laughter and we both start slapping our knees

"Oh god, oh my ribs" Ava holds her sides making me laugh.

"And what is so funny? That was the correct answer" my mom looks all confused

"Oh mom, If you had asked hat question to any other girl in the country it was the correct answer, but you asked a Grey girl, it's not that simple trust me" I say to her as I wipe my eyes

"And why is that? If you think a condom is wrong what in your opinion is the right answer?"Kate asks and Ava and I answer in unison

"Invisibility" and we both start giggling again

"What that makes no sense what so ever! Why do you need to be

invisible?" Maddy asks

"Well little sister let me paint you a picture...imagine it's senior prom and you have been seeing a boy you really like for a while, Your slow dancing with him and he is being a gentlemen, you decide that it's time to take the next step so when he asks you to go to make out point or a hotel you say, yeah ok sure, so you go to a hotel and passion takes over you when all of a sudden you have a raging mad Christian Grey accompanied by an armed Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer break down the door because the CPO that will be tailing you that night reported to dear old dad that you are in a hotel with a boy...but don't worry, like you said a condom is the first thing for safe sex and I am sure that it will stop the bullet that daddy will order Taylor to shoot into your boyfriends penis" I explain

Everyones jaw has dropped at my little tale and then at the same moment everyone starts to laugh, my mom is actually holding her sides because she is laughing so much

"I can...oohhhhhn I can just picture...pictures his face...oh shit!" and then she buries her head in Kate's shoulder and laughs until she cries

"Listen I know you guys are concerned that one of us will get pregnant but I'm a married woman and Ava is 21 so we are now responsible women so I think Ava and I should have the "Talk" with Mads and Lexi, you all may know what you are talking about but none of you had to navigate your teen years with security but we did, we wont give them bad advise we promise" I tell them and I can tell they are on the fence. One one hand they want the girls to be safe but on the other they want them to have normal experiences.

"Ok we will go to the kitchen but please girls...do this right" Eva implores us and Ava insures her we will be grown up about it.

All three of them leave the room and close the door, without missing a beat Ava puts her feet on the coffee table and tells them

"sneak out after 1am and be back by 5am because that is when security changes, don't get hickeys anywhere that can be seen while wearing jeans and a shirt, always tell him he is big even if he isn't, get on the pill but use a condom as well and remember do no get caught, be invisible.. Now pass the chips"

"Ava! You can't say that"

"why? it's true and you know it"

"yeah I suppose your right, girls just know that when the time comes you can come to us and we will help you in any way we can ok? There is no shame in being a virgin so dont give into peer pressure"

As I look at their faces I see something that shocks me.

The virginal blush on one face...and the look of shame on the other.


	11. Oh brother

**Hey everybody's happy Friday!**

**Someone asked me if I had thought about making a Pinterest so I made one here is the link**

** lornabirch/the-grey-cross-generation/ **

**if any of you have trouble getting on it just PM me and I will send you the link, not sure if it is any good because it's my first onabout in my head it is who I would use for my cast**

**Cheers**

**Lorna x**

**PHOEBES POV**

"Something you want to tell us Madison?" I ask her and she blushes a deep deep red.

"No I ummmm...no I don't have anything to tell you" she mumbles

"Then why are you squirming?" I ask her

"well because I'm...well there is a guy at school...on the football team...and we kinda...last month we...well" she starts to stutter and Ava has never been patient

"For fucks sake what is it? Did you screw him? Blow him? Let him go down on you?,what?"

"No! I did not do any of that or let him do...that to me!... We...well we...kind of ...dry humped each other" she covers her face with her hands but I can still see the blush. I look at Ava and catch her eye and we both starts to laugh making Madison scowl at us

"It's not funny it just happened and I was soooo embarrassed after"

"baby girl we are sorry for laughing but if that is all you have done aged 17 then you have nothing to be ashamed of, I mean my god by the time I was your age I don't think there was 1 single thing i haven't done" I tell her peaking Ava's interest

"Wait really? You mean even..." she gestures with her hand willing me to confirm her suspicions

"Yeah... We were doing it for like 2 years so it was another step on the ladder" I shrug

"What are you talking about?" Lexi asks

"um to save your sanity because it is your brother I am going to decline to answer that. Mads listen to me it's nothing to be ashamed of ok, your a teenager these things will happen, just make sure if you go further than grinding up against each other use protection and remember both of you, once you give it up to a guy for the first time you can never ever take it back so make sure the guy deserves it ok? And if you ever need advise about protection and all that stuff you can come to me ok" see I can be grown up about it

"Yeah and if you want to know how to deep throat, make him squeal like a pig and the best position to be in to make you go off like a fucking rocket you can call me" thanks Ava

We get up and head off to the kitchen to grab some snacks and drinks but I am stopped in the doorway by Alexander

"Hey Pheebs can I talk to you real quick?" he asks me

"Sure baby boy, guys I'll be out in a bit" I go back into the TV room and sit with my leg underneath me and Alex sits next to me on the sofa

We have always been close and we have a special bond just like Teddy has with Madison, I have always called him baby boy and when he was smaller I always used to look out for him and if mom or dad weren't around he would always come to me and even though he is my little brother and I am a bit biased I must say he is a fantastic looking guy, he is ripped in all the right places, has coppery colour hair with blonde bits running through it, big Blue eyes and he towers over me at 6'2,

"What's up?"

"I didn't really get a chance earlier to tell you but congratulations Pheebs I'm really happy for you and James, I had a feeling that you were together because you both eye fuck each other to death when you are in a room but I can't belive you are married!"

"it was a spur of the moment kind of thing baby boy, beside can you blame me?" he looks towards the door to make sure its shut and then turns back to me

"No I don't blame you, James is fucking hot, he always has been, I had such a crush on him a few years ago" he says smirking

"hey keep our eyes off my man and get your own! ...Alex, when are you going to tell mom and dad? Baby boy you go away to college in the fall you can't put it off forever" I ask him gently

"I know pheebs but I just...it's so hard and i worry they will turn their backs on me, I mean you know and so does Teddy, Mads and Lexi, pretty sure Gail has me pegged but I don't want to disappoint them Pheeb" he is almost tearing up so I scoot over and wrap my arms around him

"why do you think you will disappoint them?"

"because I'm Christian Greys son, I'm supposed to be this strong Alpha male type like Teddy is, a womaniser, a playboy, how will people take me serious in a board room when I work for GCE in a few years if they know I'm gay pheebs? What type of ruthless business man can I possible be? I can see the headlines now "Gay Grey" I will be a laughing stock" I lean back and look right in his eyes

"Alexander Christian Grey I don't want to hear that type of negativity come out of your mouth ever again do you hear me? You will make a fantastic addition to GCE one day, you got into MIT for gods sake! And the world doesn't want or need another Teddy Grey, you are your own person Alex and mom and dad will not care whether you are gay, straight or bi they love you and they only want you to be happy but baby boy you won't be happy until you can be the real you! Trust me I know how hard it is, James and I had to pretend all these years and I know how much a secret can seem like its suffocating you, mom and dad will not turn your back on you just because you are gay Alex, it's insulting to them that you even think that, what did Teddy say when you told him?"

"He said he was proud of me that I had the courage to be a man and tell him face to face instead of him finding out from someone else and he said that he would have to add a few gay bars to the list of strip clubs to hit when I turn 21" he smiles

"That sounds like Teddy...when you do tell mom and dad just know that if you want me to be ill be right beside you if you need me and if any tabloid anywhere in the world dares call you "Gay Grey" I'll fucking rip them apart piece by piece"

"God your like dad! I will tell them Phoebe I promise" I give him a kiss on the cheek and snuggle into him

"I know, I love you baby boy"

"I love you too big sis"


	12. Why oh why did it have to be him!

**Hi all**

**I thought a bit of a funny one would be nice because the last one was a bit serious at the end, pics can be found on my pinterest the link is on my profile**

**Some one asked for a list of the kids**

**Christains kids are, Teddy, Phoebe, Alex, Madison and Paige**

**Gideons kids are James, Lexi, Logan and Brooke**

**Eliotts just has Ava**

**Speaking of Ava I swear this happened.**

**I am new to pintrest and so I am not sure how it all works so I was on it looking for pictures of things in my story when I found a picture of a littlegirl in a ugly pink abomination of a dress and I pinned it with the caption "Ava in the ugly dress that Elliott had up" ... And then Woman commented on the picture and said " That's my daughter and I made that dress" **

**I wanted the ground to swallow me up!**

**Thanks for the reviews I love them**

**Cheers**

**Lorna x**

**PHOEBS POV**

"how about this one?" I walk out in the long backless black sequin dress that has silver straps crossing across the back, I feel like a million dollars in this dress

"you look fuckable, how about me? What do you think?" I turn to look at Ava and smile, she looks breathtaking in a long two tone red dress that has off the shoulder straps and a halter neck, she looks stunning

"you look amazing Av's, that dress is not your usual style, why the change?" she usually wears stuff that is a lot more revealing

"oh you know, I just thought I would change it up a bit" she shrugs while looking at herself in the three way mirror, I walk next to her and check myself out, turning this way and that so I can see the back of the dress

"so this has nothing to do with the blond hottie that you are going to see there?"

"No! Its not" she says it way to fast to be convincing

"whatever you say cousin. Come on les go to Victorias secrets I need to get a few things I'm running low on panties"

"And just how does one run low on panties?" she looks at me and grins

"because one has a hot as hell husband who likes to rip ones panties off all the damn time"

We make our way over to Victoria's secrets and I pick up 50 pairs of panties, thongs and boy shorts. Should last me about a week the way James keeps destroying them. _God I love that man._

I see a black body suit with suspenders and hold ups at I know James will love so I pick that up as well along with a dozen matching sets of bras and panties, a new suspended belt and some silk hold ups, I decide to go all out and get a few teddies and a long silk robe. Ava walks over and her basket is full of black and red lace, her colours of choice when she has a boyfriend. Yeah she wants to hook up with this Andrew guy alright.

When I pay for my stuff I am shocked that it has come to $4,789 on what? It all fits in 3 bags! Ava's comes to a much more conservative $940, we hand over our cards and sign the slips and then walk out and when we do a spot a store that I have never been in but have always wanted to see what the fuss is all about.

"come on let's go in there" i grab Ava's arm and she looks up at the store I am pointing at

"You want to go in The Crypt? Phoebe that's a sex shop...I'm game"

We can't help but giggle when we walk in at the mannequin that is dressed in an all leather corset with a ball gag in its mouth.

"wow some of this stuff is freaky" Ava whispers and it makes me laugh

"Why are you whispering?" I ask her

"I don't know I just am...what the hell is this" she holds up what looks a pastry cutter but it has little spikes on it, there is an attached card so I read it

"it's called a Watenburg pinwheel...most effective while on the breasts" I tell her

"what if you have implants, won't it pop them?" she asks making me laugh

"I don't thinks so Av's, hey what are these?" I hold up 2 silver balls that are held together by a string, just then a sales girl comes over

"May I help you ladies with anything?" she asks politely

"umm what are these?" I hold up the balls to show her

"oh these are very popular, they are called Ben Wa Balls, you insert them and they simulate you and heighten a woman's arousal" she explains to us and when I look at Ava I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing because her jaw has dropped and she looks stunned

"when you say, insert them,...insert them where" she ask slowly so she is sure the girl hears her but the girl is oblivious to the freak out that my cousin is having

"into the vagina, to get the best results meaning a stronger orgasm, what is most affective is a light spanking" the girl says politely and I can tell, just tell, that Ava won't let this subject drop

"Whoa whoa whoa hold the phone, time out, intermission, back up, hold your cookies. You are telling me that some women, put them up themselves and then get a man to beat their ass? Just to be clear this is what you are saying?"

"Well not beat but yes, a light spanking combined with the Ben Wa Balls will make a woman have a very powerful orgasm"

"Well fuck my cheerios!"

"umm if that is all, I have...um other customers" the sales girl walks away to the other side of the store

"You realise that girl sells butt plugs and nipple clamps for a living and all it took was 2 minutes with you and she felt uncomfortable" I Tell her shaking my head.

"Well come on Pheebs, what type of sicko do you have to be to put something that looks like a Christmas decoration up your vagina and then say to a man smack my ass!"

"Well I am going to get a set, she said they are popular" I shrug and throw a pair in my basket

"Ewwww you sick bitch, now I will never be able to look at you again because I will always be wondering if you have bingo balls shoved up your twat AND I'll never be able to look at James the eye again if i know he spanks you"

"well I just won't tell you if we use them or not"

" noooooo tell me and if they are any good ill get some" and with that she goes over to inspect the vibrators and starts giggling. Honestly you can take her anywhere

I aimlessly wonder around the store putting random things in my basket like some hand cuffs, massage oil and some really X-rated lingerie, when I get to a rack that has riding crops on it I stop and stare just as Ava walks up to me carrying a black lace corset

"Hey why are you just staring at the crops? My god your not going to get one are you?" she asks

"No I...I just had like a Daja Vu...or thought of a memory...or it could have been a dream?" I tell her

"Well which one is it? And what are you thinking about?"

"Well I'm really small and I wake up and I'm in bed but it's not my bed and I get up and look out the window and I am really high up and I walk around and open doors to find the kitchen but I am really small and have to stand on my tip toes to reach the handles and I open this one door and it smells of lemons...and it's all red...and there are clothes all over the floor...a shirt and jeans...and a bed ...a really big bed but its scary looking and on the floor is a crop and I pick it up and play horsey but then my mom and dad walk in and look horrified and my dad takes the crop off me and then we walk out and my dad locks the door and then we have breakfast...what do you think that means?" I tell her what is in my head. What a weird dream

"well...you either have a very weird dreams, or you need to go see a shrink or you have daddy issues, that is my professional opinion" Ava starts laughing when she says it

"Come on let's go, are you just buying the corset?" I ask her

"no I have these too" she holds up a tiny pair of black lace thongs "it's to go under my dress for the ball"

We walk out the store giggling just like we did when we walked in, at the counter when we paid for our stuff Ava threw a tube of lube in my basket and I threw something called dick lick in hers.

We are heading back my car laughing so we are not paying attention to where we are going and Ava walks headlong into man dropping her bag making the contents spill out all over the side walk

"Oh my god Im sorry I wasn't looking at where I was...I was...Andrew?" Ava has gone white as a sheet when she looks up at the man who is helping her with her bags

"Avalon, we must stop bumping into each other like this" shit he called her Avalon and she hasn't scratched his eyes out. Wait! Andrew! Oh my god it's her hottie from Elliott's office! _Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh_.

"um yeah we must umm...well we must be going, it was nice to see you Andrew and I guess I will see you again at the Ball" he gives her a smile and we go to walk away when he stops her

"Hey Ava you for got your" he looks down at the tube and has to stop himself laughing so he bites his lip "um you forgot your dick lick" he hands her the tube and I swear I have never seen a person turn so red so fast, she snatches it out of his hands, turns on her heels and practically runs to my car, leaving Andrew laughing his ass off on the side walk, I open my Range Rover and we jump in and I burst out laughing, I laugh so hard I feel like I have broken my ribs while Ava just groans in to her hands

"Why oh why did it have to be him? That's it I can never go out again!"

"Oh god that was funny, your face, oh my god your face" I starts laughing again and can't stop

"Dick lick! Fucking fucking dick Lick for Christ sake!" she rants and the starts laughing uncontrollably

"Phoebe if you ever tell anyone about this I will tell people you walk around with Christmas decorations shoved up your yahoo!"


	13. A Little Mr & Mrs Time

**JUST A SHORT ONE, SOMEONE ASKED FOR A LITTLE PHOEBE AND JAMES TIME SO I WROTE THIS AND SOMTHING IN IT WILL SET UP A LITTLE DRAMA FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS ;)**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE PICS ON PINTREST**

**THANKS FOR GHE REVIEWS**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**PHOEBES POV**

"OH HONEY I'M HOME" i shout as i run through our new apartment.

I love this place, like really love it, its our first home just the two of us, i know Ava has her own suite here but she will remain living at Kate and Elliott's for now, she is a compleat daddies girl and a mommys princess so she gets waited on like crazy when she is at home, I don't see her ever leaving.

"Hey baby did you have fun?" I stop dead in my tracks when I see him leaning against the kitchen counter.

He is wearing a pair of black sweat pants and nothing else, he must have just come back from the gym because he is all sweaty and glistening with sweat, his hair is damp and he is guzzling water from his sports bottle. He looks fucking hot! I don't know why seeing him like this affects me so much, I mean i've seen him like this before but for some reason, seeing my husband, in my kitchen, of my home, makes me hot as hell! My blood boils in my veins and I feel the flood between my legs and he hasn't even touched me.

Without saying a word I drop my bags and purse and start to unbutton my shirt as fast as I can while he just watches with a smirk and a confused look on his face, I pop the button of my jeans and kick my shoes off in the general direction of the door, I unsnap my bra and slide my panties off so I am completely naked, I walk over and stand right In front of him

"Lift me onto the counter" he looks utterly perplexed but obeys me anyway and lifts me by my hips and places me on the counter and stands between my parted legs

"Fuck me" without saying a word he complies to my demand and brings me to orgasm 3 times before he finds his release, by this point he is on top of me on the kitchen counter breathing heavy while I run my fingers through his now completely soaked hair

"That was fucking amazing! What the hell happened to you when you walked in? You were fine but then your eyes glazed over and you went into full on savage mode!" he laughs

"i have never been that turned on in my life! You looked so hot all sweaty standing in the kitchen and I thought, this is MY man in MY kitchen and it was so fucking hot" I kiss his forehead and he looks down at me smiling, we get up and I pull his hooded sweater over my naked body and he slips back into his sweat pants.

"Did you get a dress for the ball baby?" he ask as he starts looking through my bags

"Yeah but it has to be altered slightly so i have to pick it up tomorrow, it's nice I think you will like it, oh my god you will not believe what happened to Ava" i pour myself a water and start telling him about Ava's run in with Andrew, I get almost to the end of my story when I realise he isn't listening to a word I am saying, I turn around to look at him and he is stood grinning with the Ben Wa Balls in his hand. Even though he is my husband and we have done all manor of kinky things to each other I blush.

"Oh Mrs Cross...do explain" he looks like Christmas just came early

"I ummm...well...I thought that we could...ya know" I shrug and feel my face get redder. Jesus this man is my husband and ten minutes ago he fucked me on the kitchen counter why am I blushing?

"No I don't know, so I want you to tell me exactly what I have to do with these" he twirls the balls around his finger and stalks over to me slowly, flexing his muscles as he goes because he knows it turns me on, so i decide to play him at his own game, I know he loves it when i talk dirty to him

"Well Mr Cross the lady In the store said you have to put these in my pussy and then spank my ass and fuck me hard and apparently they will make me go off like a rocket" the look on his face makes me giggle, he bends down and throws me over his shoulder and runs all the way to the bedroom throwing me on the bed making me bounce

"Let's see how right that lady was Mrs Cross"

The next 2 hours are filled with the best sex we have ever had! By the time we finished neither one of us could move, we just laid there wrapped around each other naked, the sheets were all on the floor along with the pillows and I don't remember it happening but one of us bit a pillow and ripped it so the room is filled with little white feathers, the bedside lamp is on the floor smashed and the plaster on the wall behind the headboard has cracked. I try to talk but all that comes out are grunts and groans so I give up and we lay arms and legs intertwined just looking at each other and at the same moment we both burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! That was...it was...I can't think of a word good enough" I pant

"the best sex any two people on the the planet has had, ever, in the whole history of the world, no wait, the universe!" he chuckles

"I fucking love those balls"

"Why thank you ma'am I've been growing them all my life" he laughs and I swat him on the chest

"Not your balls, although I do love them, but damn! Those silver balls! they were only $20 and the lady was right, I came so fucking hard I think I blacked out for a second there"

"I thought I had killed you after that last one!"

"I saw stars...and I have never seen or heard you like that before"

"I know, I just, it felt so good and I think I was on the same wave length as you were earlier in the kitchen, all I thought was, this is MY wife, in OUR bed, in OUR home and it gave me this rush" I lean over and kiss his lips softly

"I love you Jay" I whisper

"I love you too baby" I snuggle back into his chest and I must doze off because the next thing I know I awake to an empty bed but I can hear the shower and my sexy husband whistling to himself, I reach over to my bedside table and grab my phone dialling Ava and she answers on the second ring

**"Sup?" **

"Oh my god! Ava when you finally hook up with Andrew you need to get those silver balls!"

**"Pheebs after what happened today I don't think I have a snowballs chance in hell with Andrew"** she sighs and it's then that I realise she really likes him other wise she would have made a joke about me using the balls

"Ava I know I only saw you both together for like a minute but I could tell he was really into you, even when he was laughing his head off he couldn't keep his eyes off you"

**"Dick lick Pheebs! He handed me back a tube of dicklick that by the way I didn't even buy you did and threw it in my bag"**

"so tell him it was mine"

**"Yeah I'll just drop that into conversation "Oh by the way, that cherry flavoured dick lick that fell out of my bag belonged to my cousin" I don't think he will buy it"**

"well then go all Ava Grey on him!"

**"What do you mean?"**

"Ava, you have never given in this easy on anything in your life, at the ball if he mentions it be bold and sassy like you have always been, tell him you bought it for him if he plays his cards right" now she laughs and I know she is back.

**"I may just do that, humour as a deflection. So tell me about these magic balls, the silver ones not the ones between your husbands legs"**

I chat to her for the next 10 minutes until James walk out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, I tell Ava I will call her tomorrow and I hang up

"hi" I say shyly and he walks over and gives me a tender kiss on the lips. I feel closer to him now than I have ever done, moving in to this place has had a profound affect on our marriage, it's made us even stronger if that is possible, or maybe it is because we don't have to hide any more?

"Hi yourself, nice nap?"

"Yeah I needed it, I had quite the work out this afternoon" I grin

"Speaking of this afternoon...umm...I have something to ask you, now I don't want you to feel pressured or anything and if you say no, then it's a no and I won't ask you again"

"Okay...what is it?"

"Well I don't know about you but the sex earlier after I spanked you was off the charts in my opinion" he pauses to see if I agree and all I do is smile my biggest smile

"well I was thinking, what If we got some other toys?" ok now I'm intrigued

"like what?" what ever he says I'm totally on board with

"Well you bought the handcuffs which were fucking hot so I was thinking some restraints, maybe some nipple clamps because you Love the little bit of pain when I tweak them...and I was thinking maybe..a sex swing"

"a sex swing?"

"yeah we could instal it in the spare bedroom, we will keep the door locked and we can get it sound proofed because you screamed so loud earlier I'm sure they heard you all over the building"

"so we would have our own private sex room" that is hot as fuck!

"if you want, I think it could be fun"

"Can we get the stuff tomorrow? Ooooo can we some chocolate body paint?" he laughs and pulls me close to him

"We can do whatever you want baby...I can't wait to show you off on Saturday Phoebe"

"baby everyone knows me at these events, it's hardly showing me off when I've been going since I was 15"

"Yeah but this year you walk in on my arm, wearing my ring, and my last name, no more sneaking off so you miss the dance auction to make sure no other fucker can touch you, no more having to go outside behind the portable toilets so we can still hear the music and have a slow dance, you're mine Phoebe Grace, and I want the world to know it"

"baby I have been yours since forever, do you know I don't have one memory that you are not in, it's always been you Jay and it will always be you"

"Always and forever baby"


	14. Getting Ready for the Ball

**HI EVERYONE JUST A QUICK CHAPTER BEFORE THE COPING TOGETHER BALL**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK THE PINTREST PAGE**

**I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT AMERICAN POLITICS AND LAWS BUT IT'S FANFICTION SO JUST GO WITH IT :)**

**AND I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**ANAS POV**

"MOM DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY TIFFANY EARRINGS ARE?" I love my daughter but my god she is loud! She is 4 rooms away down the hall but she just shouted so loud it was like she was right next to me with a mega phone, I don't bother shouting back because I know she will walk in any second because she has about as much patience as her father

And 3...2...1

"Mom did you hear me?"

"Madison your grandparents heard you in bellevue honey, your father put your earrings in the safe I will ask him to get them when he gets my stuff" I turn around to face her and my jaw drops!

"Baby girl, you look stunning but there is no way daddy is going to let you wear a dress that short and to be honest I'm not completely comfortable with you wearing it either" I say slowly and clearly so she understands but she rolls her eyes at me and for the first time in almost 25 years I get why Christian spanks me for it.

Her dress just and I mean just barely covers her, it has gold sequins all over and it hugs her curves but it comes above mid thigh and I can already feel the head ache coming on when Christian sees her

"Mom chill, daddy has already seen me in the dress and he is ok with it, well he made me put these on but it's all good" she lifts her dress slightly and I see the gold coloured short shorts she has on

"What did you promise him?" I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose because i know my children and I know my husband and some sort of bartering has gone on here I can feel it

"that I would come home 30 minutes before curfew for the rest of the summer AND I promised him I would go to Harvard and not Columbia" she shrugs

"But you already decided to go to Harvard last month"

"yeah I kinda forgot to tell daddy that because I knew it would come in handy as a bargaining chip" she smirks which makes me laugh, my husband may think he knows all but our children outsmart him at least once a week

"Hey Ma, dad said are you ready?" Alex walks in looking handsome in his tux, I can't believe the twins are 18 in few months and they will be heading off to college, Madison is going to Harvard with Lexi and Alex has been accepted into MIT

"You don't scrub up to bad bro"

"You better be wearing shorts under that handkerchief you call a dress Madison!"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not" she pokes her tongue out at him and flounces out the room and he sighs.

Alex has always been my most sensitive and quite child, he is a genius academically and I know he will make a great addition to GCE when he graduates and in his future I can seriously see him running for public office.

"You look stunning Ma"

"Thank you baby boy you look very handsome yourself" I walk over and adjust his bow tie which is a little crooked, I have to look up at him because he towers over me, boys look like Christian but Alex has my demeanour and right now he reminds me of me because he is looking at his hands and chewing his bottom lip.

"Mom I...ummm...i have something to ummmm...actually it's ok never mind" he turns to leave but I stop him

"Hold it, come back mister and tell me whats up" I walk over and close the door so we have some privacy and I guide him over to the sofa in the corner of the room.

"Now, tell me what is on your mind" he wont look me in the eye and he is fidgeting like crazy so I gently hold his chin up and make him look at me and it's then that I see his eyes are glassy and he is trying his hardest not to cry.

"Baby please, you're scaring me a little now"

"Ma I,...look I don't know how to say it...I don't want to hurt you or dad but I ...I need to tell you before I go to college" he takes a deep breath and looks down at his shoes like they are the most interesting thing in the world

"I'm gay mom" he whispers

_Finally!_

I tilt his chin up again with my finger so he will look me in the eyes

"I hate to disappoint you Alexander but I already knew that" I smirk at him and I know I just shocked the hell outta him

"What! You know? How? How long have you known?"

"I am your mother I know these things, I've always known but I was waiting for you to be ready to tell me" I say gently

"Does dad know?" he asks me softly

"Yes but like me he is waiting for you to be ready to tell us, why has it taken you so long Alex?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you and i thought you would turn your back on me"

"Nothing you have ever done or will ever do will disappoint your father and I Alex, but I am a little hurt that you though we would turn away from you" I say making him snort

"that's exactly what Phoebe said" he's smiling now and I can actually see the relief on his face now that he has told me

"Honey I love you and I will keep this conversation between us but I have never kept secrets from your father before so do you think you could tell him soon?"

"I'll tell him tomorrow I promise, I should have told you together but I thought you would be easier to than dad"

"Did you know last year a bill was passed in Washington DC that made gay weddings legal in every single state in America? And Did you know the senator of Washington State spearheaded the whole campaign to make it legal?" I ask him

"Yeah everybody knows that, the senator is probably going to be the next president because of the amount of votes he will get in the next election because of that campaign, what's your point?"

"those types of campaigns don't fund themselves Alex, the senator had a major private donor that gave him over $50 million dollars, that private donor also ran the Seattle marathon last year and the money he raised for coping together he matched and gave to 2 different gay charity's, that private donor also bought the 3 best gay clubs in Seattle and upgraded security to make sure they are safe, that private donor also told me 2 nights ago that his new intern is gay and he was trying to think of ways to get you to come down to GCE because he thinks you will hit it off" I tell him softly as i kiss his head and then I walk out the room leaving him deep in thought with a big smile on his face and I go In search of my husband, I find him in his study looking sexy in his tux while he types away on his laptop

"Wow you look amazing Mrs Grey" he stands to kiss me and I push him against the wall and go to town on his mouth, when we pull apart we are both breathless

"What was that for?"

"That's because you are a wonderful husband, a brilliant father and an amazing person, and I thank god every single day that Kate got the flu that started me on the road to finding you, I love you with every single fucking bone in my body Christian Grey" I kiss him gently again on the lips because he seems a bit emotional

"I love you too baby and I also thank god everyday that Kate had the flu" he grins

Half an hour later and we are all in the foyer of the house waiting for Phoebe and James to get here, it was decided that as Phoebe will be wearing her wedding and engagement rings it was safer for her to travel with us because we have security to handle the paparazzi, when they come through the door I gasp a little because they do make a stunning looking couple, we hug hello and we all complement each others clothes and Christian hands everyone a glass of champagne

"It's tradition that I give your mother a gift before this ball every year but I changed it up a little this year and got everyone a gift" he says to the room and Madison claps her hands and taps her feet. She loves presents. He walks over to a bag on the table and hands boxes to everyone.

For myself, Phoebe and Madison he got us diamond cuff bracelets and for the Teddy, Alex and James he got them gold rolexes, he gets kissed and thanks from all of us and then he pulls out a small box from his pocket

"this one is for you James" when James opens it he finds a set of gold Lego brick style cuff links, he gave Teddy and Alex a set on their 16th birthdays and he has a pair himself

"Wow these are great! Thank you Christian" he holds his sleeve up and Phoebe helps him put them on

"A toast, first to James, the newest brick in our family structure welcome to the family, and congratulations on getting married and making my little girl a very happy woman, To Family" he raises his glass

"To Family"


	15. Boathouse Blues

**PHOEBES POV **

I have to admit I am a little nervous.

This will be the first time that James and I make a public appearance as a married couple. When we were all at college my dad and Gideon made a deal with the media that they would leave the 3 of us alone so we could concentrate on our studies and in return, once a year, my parents, Eva and Gideon and Kate and Elliott would do a magazine interview to the media outlet that bid the most amount of money to be donated to a charity of our parents choice, providing that the media outlet that won the bid had not written anything about James, Ava and myself or published any pictures. Now that we are all out of college the deal is off and the media have fee rein to print or pap what they want. Fuckers!

We are on our way to Bellevue with my parents, Teddy and Alex. Madison is in the limo in front of us with Lexi, Eva, Gideon and Logan who had to be practically dragged here because he said that if any of his friends saw a picture of him in a tux he would never live it down. He is a skater boy through and through but Gideon said that "It's time you stepped up and represented the Cross name" being 14 years old I don't think he gives a damn.

The plan is for Teddy and Alex to get out first and let the media get the shots of the "2 most eligible men in the state". Teddy eats that shit up but Alex hates it. My parents will be next and then the reporters can get the shots of "Seattle's king and queen"

And then it will be mine and James turn. The paps wont know that we are married until they spot our wedding rings. My aunt Kate coached us today on the phone about how we should answer certain questions but I have a feeling this is going to be a cluster fuck of epic proportions.

We pull up into the long line of limos lining the driveway and I watch through the window as Elliott walks down the media run with Kate and Ava on each of his arms. Ava looks stunning! Her long red dress drags the floor and her long blond hair is cascading down her back. Any man who gets the chance to dance with her tonight will be lucky but I know that she only wants Andrew tonight. I just hope he turns out to be an ok guy.

Ava deserves it.

Next Eva and Gideon get out with Logan, Lexi and Madison and the flashes of the cameras go wild when the girls pose together. I have a feeling that those two will cause a lot of head lines in future.

When our limo pulls up and Taylor gets out the front everyone knows who is in the car. Where my father goes, Taylor goes. Teddy and Alex get out and I watch with a grin as Teddy practically struts down the media run with Alex walking behind him laughing. They stop and pose for a few photos and I have to admit, they really are very good looking boys.

My father gets out after he gives me a small head nod to reassure me and then he helps my mother get out. They walk the line and all the cameras go off and people start to shout out questions but the only one that gets an answer is when they ask who my mom is wearing and she replies Valentino.

"You ready for this baby?" James kisses me softly and I relax a little bit

"Yeah I'm ready to show the world that you are mine Mr Cross" he laughs and kisses me one more time.

The door opens and James gets out first and holds his hand out for me, a few flashes go off but when James pulls me to his side and kisses my temple mayhem breaks out.

The flashes almost blind me and I have to turn my head into James chest. So many people start to shout questions at the same time it feels like I am in a stadium with 10,000 people! Security has to hold the media back behind the lines because they are trying to get to us! For fucks sake! It isn't until my father and Gideon stand in front of us and they both shout "Enough" do the media settle down.

"unless you control yourselves I will have everyone thrown out and we won't sign the releases for any photos taken so far! Do you understand?" my father roars and now you can hear a pin drop! And all he gets is head nods from all the press and they all look terrified

_Go daddy it's ya birthday! _

"Our children will answer 5 questions but Christian and I will pick who is to ask them, anyone who shouts out who hasn't been picked will be made to leave and they will be blackballed from any event that the Greys or Crosses attend for a year, am I understood?" Gideon shouts he gets head nods

_Go daddy-in-law its ya birthday_

My father points to a reporter that can ask the first question

"Miss Grey you are wearing wedding and engagement rings on your left hand, are you and Mr Cross, James, married?"

"Yes we are and it's Mrs Grey-Cross"

Gideon points to the next reporter

"Mr Cross how long have you and Mrs Grey-Cross been married"

"We got married 2 years ago" James says and he squeezes my waist a little

My father and Gideon point to another 2 reporters who's questions were "do you have a prenup" James answered "No" and the one that caused a few laughs "who designed your wedding gown?" and I replayed "you can't call a pair of Levi 501s a gown"

My father points to the last reporter and I know what is coming before the skanky blonde that has been eye fucking my husband for the last ten minutes opens her mouth

"Miss Grey, were you pregnant when you got married and If so where is your child? Did you have an abortion?' she pouts in what she must think is a cute way.

"Taylor escort this woman out now" my father tells him

"it's ok daddy" I place my hand on his arm to calm him a bit

"first of all its Mrs Grey-Cross and to answer your disrespectful question, No. I was not pregnant when we got married, the reason we got married was because we love each other and wanted to make our bond stronger"

We turn and the cameras flash and I see Taylor take the skanky blonde outta the line and he walks her towards the exit

We walk in and we seem to be the in demand couple tonight because we get hounded for a straight hour! I am finally saved by Ava who basically pushes her way through 4 old ladies who are trying to get me to join some charity committee and she drags me away thank god because I was just about to tell them to Fuck off! She drags me all the way to the back of the tent grabbing 2 glasses of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Thanks for saving me from the geriatric committee"

" Mia told me to come get you because she said she thought you were about to punch Mrs Gates"

"I came close trust me, she kept calling me Penny! I corrected her but she kept saying it!" I look at Ava and it is clear she is paying no attention to me because she is scanning the tent for something or someone.

3 guesses who!

"are you ok Av's?"

"No, he said he would be here! Why isn't he here? I know it's fashionable to be late but 2 hours late is just plain rude!" she crosses her arms and pouts

"I'm sure he will be here Ava" just as I say it her eyes glaze over and she looks at something over my shoulder. When I turn I see why she has gone slack jawed. Andrew is walking towards us and even though I am a married woman in my head I think _Damn he looks fine_! He is wearing all black, black jacket, black shirt, black tie and he is walking towards Ava like a lion on the prowl

"Good evening ladies" he kisses my hand but he pecks Ava's cheek

"Good evening Andrew" I say politely, Ava still looks a little stunned but finally she bleats out a "Hi"

"you both look beautiful" The complement is for both of us but he is staring at Ava

I say bye to them both but to be honest I don't think they hear me because they are too busy eye fucking each other, as I walk away I hear Andrew ask her if she has been shopping since last week and I laugh to myself when I hear her say "I may have been and if you play your cards right I may even tell you what I bought". Andrew does not stand a chance.

I walk across the room and make a beeline for my handsome husband who has been cornerd by the geriatric committee

"excuse me ladies but I am going to have to borrow him for a while"

I take his hands and pull him out the back and head towards the boat house

"thank you baby, my god those old bats harassed me for 10 minutes straight and one of them pinched my ass" hearing that makes me spin around

"What? Who pinched your ass? I'll fucking kill her" I start to march back towards the tent and he grabs me around my waist and spins me laughing

"Chill out! The youngest one was in her 70s you can't punch an old lady Pheebs" he chuckles

"I don't care if she is a 100 nobody touches my man. Nobody!" who the fuck does she think she is?

"you are sexy when your pissed, did you know that?" he pulls me towards him and I can feel how turned on he is. I look around to make sure no one can see us and I take his hand and drag him towards the boathouse. When we get to the bottom of the stairs I pull him to me and kiss him all over his face and then I bite his ear which he loves. We start making our way up the stairs kissing like our lives depend in it. I start to undo his bow tie and shirt. When my back is against the door I hike my dress up so I can jump up and wrap my legs around him making him groan, he reaches behind me and fumbles with the door handle, he finally opens it and we fall through and he lands on top of me and I hear a scream

We both snap our heads up and what I see will probably cause me to need a shrink for the rest of my life!


	16. We Did What?

**PHOEBES POV **

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

Rip my eyes out

Erase my memory

Kill me! Kill me now!

I try to cover my eyes but it's too late.

At the age of 21 it finally happened

I walked in on my parents having sex!

And not just normal sex! My mother is straddling my father with her dress hiked up around her waist and her hands are tied behind her back with what looks to be my fathers bow tie!

James is still on top of me and his mouth is gaping like a fish.

None of us know what to do. We are frozen like statues. My mother on top of my father and my husband on top of me.

Almost at the same moment we all snap out of it. James pulls me to my feet while pulling my dress back down and my mother jumps off my fathers lap. When we are all straightened out we all just stare at the floor in awkward silence. What do we say? My parents were having sex and we were going to have sex. I look up and catch my mothers eye. She is blood red in the face but I can see in her eyes that she wants to laugh.

"I vote we never mention this again and just go on with our lives" I say to the whole room. I take James by the hand and practically run out the door but not before I hear my mother break out in a fit of giggles and my father say "Anastasia! Now is not the time to laugh!"

I pull James all the way back over to the tent and look him in the eyes. He looks traumatised!

"Alcohol?" I ask him

"Yes. Lots and lots of alcohol" he takes my hand and leads me over to the bar where he orders us a double whiskey on the rocks and we both knock it back with shudder. He looks at me and cups my face with his hand

"are you ok?" he asks me while running his thumb across my bottom lip

"Yeah I'm I mean, I'm never going to be able to look my parents in the eye again, I'm going to need some pretty intense therapy and if you see me banging my head against a wall later just let me get it out of my system" he chuckles and kisses my lips

"come on baby, dinner is about to be served" we walk over and take our seats.

We are sat with Eva and Gideon, Kate and Elliott, My grandparents and to my horror sat right across from us are my parents. I look around and note that Ava is sat on Mias table along with Teddy. Great! I got upgraded to the big girl table because I'm married! Ava must sense something is wrong with me Because I hear my phone beep and when I look I see I have a text from her

**what's wrong?**

**Jay and I walked in on my mom and dad getting jiggy in the boathouse! **

I can hear her break out in laughter from the other side of the tent! It's not funny! It's gross!

After a very awkward meal, I finally looked my father in the eye. We stared at each other for a straight 20 seconds before I saw his lips start to lift. The more he fought his laughter the more I fought mine but in the end we both gave up and let it out. Tension broken.

After dinner Ava walks over and plonks herself down in James's empty chair. He has walked outside to share a cigar with my father, his father, my grandpa, Elliott and Ethan.

"Here" she passes me a glass of bright red liquid. I cautiously take a sip and I have admit, it's nice.

"what is this?" she has a tray filled with about a dozen glasses and she hands me another

"It's a mixture of Vodka, Tequila, rum, hot sauce and Cool aid, or as I like to call it a DIC which stands for death in a cup!" we both knock back another one and I grab for a third

"I can't believe I caught my parents doing the nasty!" I growl

"if it makes you feel any better, last week I walked into my dads office and if i had waited another 3 minutes I have a feeling my father would have been balls deep in my mom! In the middle of the freaking day!" she slurs her words a little when she says this and I start to slur mine. Damn these things are strong!

"shouldn't there be like a law or something that means people's haf to stop all sexual contact after they turn 40?" I hiccup and knock back another drink. Im starting to feel all warm and gooey inside.

"will you and James stop forna...forna ...forna-Kate-ing when you bees 40" she sloshes her drink out of her glass when she says this and it makes me laugh. We are now the only ones on this side of the tent because the evening has started to end and people are leaving.

"Fuck no! Have you seeeen my husband? Ava lemme tell you. He's hung like a fucking horse!" I start laughing and so does she to the point where we are banging our fists on the table

"I made out with Andrew tonight" she tells me while grinning

"and?"

"We are going out Friday night" she beams

"We needs to get you somes sexy underwear!" I hand her another drink and we clink our glasses and knock them back. One of the ladies on the geriatric committee comes over to us and says goodbye. I can help but think if she was the one who pinched my mans ass! Better not be. I'll take the bitch out!

"Holy fucking moly did you see the size of the diamond on her...on her...on her finger?" I think it's safe to say we are both now completely drunk as we are sluring and laughing like mad over the silliest things

"I bet she had to give one hell of a blow job to get that" I cackle and Ava falls off her chair because she laughs so much. For the next ten minutes Ava and I speculate what type of sexual favours the women of the ball had to do to get the jewels they are adorned with and because we are so drunk we are being quite boisterous but we don't realise just how loud we have gotten until a furious looking Kate walks across to us.

"Will you both be quite? For the love of god I heard you both say the word anal from the other side of the room!" when she says this Ava and I completely lose it. We laugh so hard I worry I have damaged my lungs because is can't breath properly. The commotion causes the rest of family to walk over to see what the fuss is about. When Ava looks at my mother she laughs even harder, clutching her sides she just points at my mother

"Dude...your...your...oh my god...nice necklace aunt Ana" when I snap my head over to my mother I see the diamond the size of a golf ball hanging around her neck

"Momma!" I half yell half laugh at her confused face

Thankfully my husband knows what we are doing because Ava and I have been playing this game since we were in high school.

"I'm going to get Phoebe home because I think she has had enough to drink. Ava do you want to crash at our place?" James asks her as he holds me close to his side

"No I'm good thank you my kind and wonderful Jammy Jay! And besides, Phoebe wants a Bentley so you are in for one hell of a ride tonight my friend!" she raises her glass his way and laughs. Did she have to say that in front of my parents! My in-laws and my aunt and uncle? It is only the alcohol that makes me say the next thing I do

"Yeah we'll at least I'm getting laid tonight cousin. My regards to B.O.B" with that we both break out in hysterical laughter and that is the last thing I remember.

Ow! My head is pounding! I've woken up because the sun is shining down on my face. I slowly open one of my eyes and immediately shut it again with a groan. I roll on to my side only to come face to face with my grinning husband. Why is he so happy?

"da fuck you grinning at?" I growl. This only makes his grin get bigger

"Well at the moment I am looking at my very sexy, very hung over wife, who I am assuming is feeling the pain right now" he leans over to the bedside table and hands me a glass of orange juice and 2 advils which I take gratefully.

"Do you remember anything of last night?" he asks and I think back to the night before. It's all a little fuzzy to be honest

"I remember the cameras flashing and then...oh my god...we caught my parents in the boathouse!" I groan into my pillow

"Anything else?" I can tell by the tone of his voice that there is more

"What did I do?"

"Well lets see. You and Ava got absolutely off your faces on drinks that I found out this morning from Teddy that Ava mixed herself! then you both started screaming random sexual positions at all the women that walked by. Then you and Ava started to go into detail about your sex lives, you said you were going home to get laid and then you told Ava to say Hi to her battery operated boyfriend. At this point your uncle Elliott ran out the tent with his hands over his ears"

"Oh my god i didn't?"

"Oh you did but it gets better. When Elliott ran out you and Ava laughed like 2 hyenas and then proceeded to get up on the stage and together you sang a very very poor rendition of Lady Marmalade" he's laughing now while he tells me and I just look at him in horror

"Please tell me you are joking?"

"Nope. Don't worry at this point the only people left in the tent were the Greys, Crosses and the security staff. Unfortunately for you and Ava, Logan recorded you both on his phone and uploaded it to YouTube"

"no he did not! Please tell me that is a joke!" I scramble up on my knees and hold his face in my hands

"He did. Our dads made him take it down this morning but at that point it had over half a million hits" I am going to kill that little shit

"is my mom mad?" I whisper

"Well she was ok when we left...well before you screamed out to Ava that you were going to, and I quote "Ride my husband like a mother fucking roller coaster" then your mom got a little mad. She made you get in the car and told security to bring us home" oh fuck!

"I guess I need to make a few apologies huh?" i wrap my arms around his middle and lay my head on his chest. When I move I realise just how sore I am between my legs

"Jay? What did we do last night when we came home?" when I ask him this he laughs and kisses my lips

"well, you fell asleep on the ride home so I carried you in here and gave you a shower because I know you hate to go to bed without one. The water seemed to wake you up and turn you on at the same time. I told you No about half a dozen times because I thought you were to drunk but then you told me and again I quote "I am so horny and unless you fuck me now and fuck me hard I'm divorcing you""

"I am so sorry Jay"

"Don't be. baby I don't know what was in those drinks but what ever it is I am going to buy you enough to fill a swimming pool! You were wild last night baby"

"I'm bummed out that I can't remember it" I pout

"Well you can always watch the playback"

"Playback?" he points to the corner of the room and it's then I see the video camera set up in a tripod!

"We recorded it?" it's not like we haven't made a sex tape before but we are always worried that people will find them so we do it very rarely

"Yeah you set it up because you wanted to, again in your own words "fuck my Brian's out and mail the motherfucking tape to the old bat who had the balls to pinch my mans ass""

We both break out laughing when he says this. I have always been territorial about James and I know he loves the fact that I get a little jealous

"well it seems like we had a night to remember, Even though I can't remember" I frown.

My phone starts ringing and I lean over and see that it's Ava

"Hello?"

**"Phoebe? I have to leave the country! I am never coming back and I am going to get a shit load of plastic surgery and change my face and oh my god Phoebe it's bad!" **she whisper shouts through the phone

"Ava calm down you're scaring me. What's the matter? Are you ok?"

**"No I'm not ok. Do you know what I did last night?"**

"Well James has told me about how we made fools of ourselves"

**"No after that? Oh my god Phoebe! I drunk dialled Andrew!"**

"Oh shit!"

**"it gets worse"** she whispers

"How?"

**"I just woke up in his bed"**

"Holy fuck!"


	17. Did you say brunch?

**I THOUGHT A LITTLE BIT OF AVA WAS NEEDED**

**ONCE AGAIN THE BITS IN ITALIC ARE WHAT SHE IS SAYING TO HERSELF IN HER HEAD**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**CHEERS **

**LORNA X**

**AVA'S POV**

Ow ow ow. Did I say Ow? I don't want to open my eyes Because I know it will hurt like a bitch!

My head is on fire! I feel like I have a little man playing bongo drums in my brain. Why did I drink so much last night? Shit did I make my own cocktails? I vaguely remember pouring tequila into a glass...and then cool aid...and maybe hot sauce? It's my normal MO I suppose. Ever since I was 13 and Phoebe, James and I broke into my uncle Christians drinks cabinets and stole a few bottles of booze. We needed something to

Mix it with and Phoebe ran into the house and came back with armfuls of stuff we could use and ever since I like experimenting with different stuff in my drinks but I think what ever I mixed up last night should not be consumed again because I have heart burn, a head ache and for some reason I'm craving chilli fries.

My parents must have already left the house because it's silent. Normally I can hear my dad bouncing around downstairs swearing up a storm and my mom always sings as she walks around the house but this morning all is silent. Good. I don't think my head could take it. I snuggle back into the pillow in the hopes of getting back to sleep.

"Good morning sleepy head"

My eyes snap open when I hear the deep masculine voice come from behind me and that when I realise I'm not in my bed!

_Have I been kidnapped?_ I'm almost scared to turn around but I know I have too. I do so slowly and that when I come face to face with the most handsome man on the planet. Oh god!

Please don't tell me I slept with him?

_Oh my god score if I slept with him_!.

No that's wrong and unladylike!

_Pffft you, lady, yeah, okay,_

Whatever!

_FOR FUCK SAKE TALK TO THE MAN!_

"Um hi" _way to sound like a scared little lamb_!

"Hi, how are you feeling?" oh god could he be any sweeter? _STOP! Find out what the fuck happened!_

"My head is killing me. Umm Andrew did we...um...well...why am I in what I assume is your bed?"

"Why do you think you are in my bed Miss Grey?" _and the answer Alex is "What is, I'm a ho!"_

"umm I think we did.. did...coitus" _Oh My God! Coitus? Coitus! What the fuck is wrong with you? Say had sex, fucked, fornicated, got jiggy, made whoppi, slipped and fell vagina first onto his dick, never ever ever call it coitus_!

He falls back onto the bed and laughs and it's only now do I realise that he is wearing sweat pants and wife beater and im wearing. Shit what am I wearing? I shift slightly and find out I am wearing what seems to be a teeshirt and I definitely have panties on. Well I say panties, it's a thong, a very small thong.

"I can assure you that we did not have coitus. I like my women receptive and well, awake. Do you remember anything about last night?"

"umm I don't know, it hurts to think"

"Let me go grab you some advils and a bottle of water, I bet your dehydrated but just so you know, you drunk dialled me last night" he smirks and jumps out the bed and I take a second to appreciate his fine ass and muscular back and then I scramble for my phone which thank god is on the floor by he bed. Must call Phoebe.

**"Hello?" **god is it sad that i can Tell she was fucked all night?

"Phoebe? I have to leave the country! I am never coming back and I am going to get a shit load of plastic surgery and change my face and oh my god Phoebe it's bad!"

**"Ava calm down you're scaring me. What's the matter? Are you ok?"**

"No I'm not ok. Do you know what I did last night?"

**"Well James has told me about how we made fools of ourselves"**

"No after that? Oh my god Phoebe! I drunk dialled Andrew!"

**"Oh shit!"**

"it gets worse"

**"How?"**

"I just woke up in his bed"

**"Holy fuck!"**

"I know!"

**"Did you fuck him?"**

"No. Well I can't remember but he says we didn't and I trust him. I don't even know how I got here. Didn't I go home with m parents?"

**"I don't know I can't really remember last night either, hold on a sec, James did Ava go home with Kate and Elliott last night?"** I hear him say he doesnt know and then I hear Phoebe moan!

"is he trying to fuck you while I'm on the phone to you?" _how does she walk? He is on her 24/7!_

**"No he's...oh god he's...Av's I have to g...g..go**" the line clicks dead and she's gone.

Well thanks for the help cousin! I scramble out of bed and looks round for my clothes. Shit I ant put my dress back on! I look around a bit and find a pair of black sweatpants with Yale written down the sides. Eugh! Yale! I'm a Columbia girl and Yale are the enemy. _You either put them on or walk out of here in just a tee shirt and a thong_! Yeah but..._Why are you even thinking about this? PUT THE DAMN PANTS ON_! Ok jeez!

Once I am coverd up I open the door that Andrew walked thorough to try and find him. This is weird! The morning after but without the night before!

Wow his apartment is great, very modern but masculine. I find him in his kitchen on the phone

"Just get the plans over to me this morning and I can do it tomorrow...no I will need about a week...call Tony and get him on site in the morning...no Elliott already signed it off...yes I'm sure...ok bye" he places his phone on the counter and then grabs a glass of Oj and turns to Walk back to the bedroom but he spots me

"oh hey, here take these" he hands me some pills and I take them and the Oj gratefully

"Thank you. This is a great place you have here" I gesture around at his apartment as I sit down on one of his barstools and he takes the seat opposite me

"Thanks, I only just moved in here there are a few things I still want to do but the Sales man that sold me this place assured me that it is the place to be for a young urban professional...and then he made me write him a cheque that brought a tear to my eye" he laughs

"Where are we? I know it's not the Escala building because the view is wrong"

"Escala is way way out of my price range. This Miss Grey is the 11th floor of the Insignia building"

"No way really? Phoebe and James own the penthouse here"

"that's a nice coincidence, perhaps when you visit your cousin you can pop in and see me too"

"I would love that. Um Andrew I think it's time to shoot the elephant in the room. How did I end up in your bed?" _really you're going to blush?_

"Well last night when I got home I realised that I had left my jacket which had my cell phone in the pocket so I went back to your grandparents place and I caught the tale end of your rendition of lady marmalade. Nice dance moves by the way" _kill me now_

" I left and got back in my car and the next thing I know you called me and said "my parents are like doing it in the limo and Ewwww I just thought off my parents doing it! Oh god I'm going to need therapy, pheebs you need to stop sucking your husbands dick and come get me" obviously you were trying to call Phoebe but you got me and I knew she had already left so I turned around and picked you up. You sang along with the radio until you passed out and then I carried you up here, took your dress off, don't worry I had my eyes closed, well most of the time, i put my shirt on you and here we are now"

"I am so so sorry! I guess Friday is cancelled? I made such a fool of my self! I'm sorry I ruined it before it started. I'll grab my purse I should get going" I turn to walk away but he grabs my arm and spins me around crashing his lips to mine. Damn he can kiss! And he is hot! Oh my god I want him now. _NO STOP! You're are at least getting to the third date before you get hot and sweaty! _

"Friday is most certainly NOT cancelled and I was going to ask you if I could see you on Wednesday as well?"

"Sure I would really like that. Thank you for taking care of me last night"

"it was my pleasure. Why don't you go take a shower and I will grab you some clothes, I think my sister is the same size as you and she left some stuff the last time she stayed over"

I take a shower and put on the jeans and black shirt he gave me. He smirked when i asked for some of his boxers because I don't like going commando.

I walk back into the kitchen to find him on once again on the phone talking about a delivery of bricks. He ends the call and passes me a cup of coffee

"so what do you do? Do you work for my dad?"

"Kind of. I work for Christian, I am his project manager for updating the buildings of all the company's he owns and Because he always uses Grey Construction I spend 80% of my time with your dad. He is a really cool guy by the way, and he thinks the world of you"

"well I think the world of him too. I'm not ashamed to admit I am the worlds biggest daddies girl"

"I'm surprised it's taken this long for us to meet each other, I've known your dad and uncle since I was 14" what?

"How old are you now? And how have you known them all these years?"

"I'm 26 and I met Christian first. I made the horrendous mistake of trying to lift his wallet"

"You did what? How are you even alive? Why did you try and lift his wallet? I would have thought uncle Christian would have put a hit out on you" I giggle but I'm not really joking

"I was brought up by my mother and she was,how can I put this, she preferred the bottle to me and she wound up drinking herself to death when I was 13. I never knew who my father was and I got swallowed up by the foster system. I hated it and so I ran away, lived rough for a year and then one day I saw Christian get out of a fancy Audi and he just screamed money. I hadn't eaten for about 2 days at that point and I was desperate so I tried to lift his wallet and he caught me. Before Taylor could remove me Christian looked in my eyes and it's like he could tell I needed help. So he took me to a diner and fed me up and pryed every bit of Information he could get out of me and then he took me to Dr Grace to get checked over and she saw I has a few bruises from a few fights I had been in. She was about to call social services and I freaked out and your uncle took control, he knew I didn't want to go into a foster home so he asked me what I wanted to do and I told him I wanted to be normal. Go to school, hang with friends and see the world. He made 3 phone calls and within an hour Alex Welsh and his wife Connie came and got me and they gave me a roof over my head. I became a member of their family not just a foster kid, I even changed my last name to Welsh. When I left collage I came back and your uncle had the job waiting for me. I think of him, Alex and Elliott as the fathers I never had because each one has taught me how to be someone that I can be proud of"

Oh god I think I just fell in love with him

"that's quite a story Mr Welsh" I smile

"Indeed I is Miss Grey. Cohen on I'm going to take you to brunch and then drop you home"

"I love brunch! wait! Is it just going to be us two? Or is a third person joining us?"

"no it's just us. You can't have 3 people at brunch, that's weird"

Ok it's official! He is the greatest man on the planet!


	18. Motormouth Strikes Again!

**HI EVERYONE.**

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN A WHILE TO POST THIS BUT I FINISHED UP MY OTHER STORY FAMILY TIES AND STARTED A NEW ONE CALLED THE TIES THAT BIND UP WHICH IS A ANA & CHRISTIAN STORY, SO FAR I'VE HAD OVER 100 REVIEWS FROM JUST 3 CHAPTERS SO CHECK IT OUT**

**NOW ON WITH THIS ONE**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**PHOEBES POV**

Its been 2 weeks since the Coping Together ball and a lot has happened.

The biggest thing, in my opinion, to happen is that Alex came out to the whole family. Most of us already knew but the ones that didn't embraced him with open arms. My father managed to get him down to GCE on the pretence of having him look at a few intern positions, then he introduced him to Liam his new intern and all of a sudden dad had a "Work related emergency" that he had to rush out to, leaving Alex and Liam to get to know each other. My father is a billionaire for a reason, he's a genius. Alex and Liam really hit it off and I think it could be the start of something special.

The other big thing is Ava and Andrew. They have been dating for 2 weeks now and have been on half a dozen dates. They hadn't slept together yet but last night when Ava came over here To get ready for their 6th date she walked out in her little black dress and asked my opinion and I said "What are you trying to tell him?" to which she replied

"I'm not a slut but I'm not a Virgin either, 6 dates is enough, fucking ride me like Seabiscuit"

When she said it James had just walked in and he heard her. It took him 20 minutes to stop laughing and when Andrew came up to the penthouse to pick her up James slapped him on the back and told him "Good luck"

I've been trying to call her all morning but shes not answering her cell phone. I assume because she is sexing Andrew. I hope she is. She's been in a 8 month dry spell, I was worried if she didn't get laid soon she would start knitting or something.

It turns out that everyone knew Andrew apart from James, Ava and myself. Teddy is especially close to him, apparently they have been "Bro's" for years. When I asked my mom why they had never introduced us to him before she said it was because Andrew was such a good catch that they knew that either myself or Ava would become obsessed with him and snap him up and they wanted us to concentrate on college first. It's seems to be fate that Andrew and Ava just bumped into each other the day they met. I would put good money on them getting married.

Speaking of getting married I am about fucking done with this planning a big wedding crap! I'm already married! I don't see why we have had to go through all this fuss!

At the moment I am flopped down on my sofa with a very big glass of wine while at the other end of the room in a little bit of an alcove, my mom, Eva, Kate, and Mia are helping Caroline Acton pin and fix bridesmaids dresses onto Madison and Alexis in front of 2 massive three way mirrors that my aunt Mia just happened to have hanging around.

James has gone out with all the guys to get fitted for a new tux and even though he's only been gone for a few hours I miss him and I'm horny!

God how pathetic is that? We made love twice this morning but then he did something that he has never done to me, ever. He left me hanging! I mean, he got me off 3 times but then he just pressed me against the wall and brought me right to the brink with his fingers...and then he just kissed me and walked out the door! It took me 5 minutes to realise he wasn't going to come back and that left me confused and angry and did I mention horny?

I called him on his cell phone and the bastard just laughed at me when I demanded he come back and finish what he started. The fucker told me that in one of the sex manuals he bought he read that delayed gratification made you have out of this world orgasms and he forbid me from touching myself!

Ever since we installed our little secret sex room our sex life has been off the charts! We went to The Crypt and spent over $40,000 on a spanking bench, sex swing, a cross and dozens of sex toys. We also bought a few books on Karma Sutra and light BDSM, not to mention he got me over 30 new kinky outfits, from naughty nurse to sexy stewardess i have them all. When I put a pair of men's leather pants in the trolly he took them out and said, no, hell no, never going to happen! So instead his out fit in our little room is a pair of black Armani pants with a blood red shirt which he keeps open OR back jeans and a white vest. He looks so fucking hot! I pull out my cell phone and text him

**When will you be home? I need you! P X**

**Why do you need me? J x**

**You know why James**!

**Tell me! **

Why the fuck do I find it such a turn on when he gets all...dominating?

**Because you left me hanging this morning and if you don't get home in the next hour I'm worried!...it's getting to the point where I might hump a pillow!**

**Lol hump a pillow? What are you a dog?...hmmmm doggie style...me ramming you from behind over and over and over again!**

**GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HOME RIGHT NOW!**

**Yes ma'am**

I need to come up with a plan to get everyone out of here! Because as soon as my husband comes through that door I'm jumping him!

As I am sat nursing a glass of chilled wine and thinking about my options to get them outta here, Ava runs through the room and flops on the sofa opposite me. She hasn't noticed the rest of the women behind her and in true Ava Grey fashion she lets her mouth run before I can stop her

"OH MY GOD I TOTALLY FUCKED HIM!"

"Ava! Keep.."

"No no Pheebs listen oh my god! It was like the best night of my life EVER! We went to the Space Needle and I gave him a hand job Under the table, well not sure if you can call it a hand job because really I was just rubbing him through his pants and then OH MY GOD its like he couldn't wait! We got back to his place and I swear we almost did it in the elevator but then he said he wanted me the first time in his bed and then OH MY GOD! His body is like fucking ripped and OH MY GOD! he is HUGE! Like I thought he was going to rip me in two big! I felt like a fucking Virgin again and his hands and don't even get me started on his mouth! We did it like 8 fucking times from last night and this morning...seriously I'm thinking of getting pet insurance because my pussy is going to be destroyed if we go at each other like that again!"

She is grinning like a Cheshire cat but behind her my mom, Eva and Caroline Actons jaws have dropped, Mia,Lexi and Maddie each have a hand clapped over their mouths and Kate looks likes she's gong to be sick! She is actually holding her stomach!

"Pheebs what wrong? I thought you would be happy for me"

"Um Ava...remind me to have the talk with you again about being aware of your surroundings" I stand up and gently turn her head so she can see the others about 20 feet behind her

"Oh shit!" her face flushes red when she sees everyone and at the same moment I burst out laughing along with Mia and the girls. I fall to the floor holding my belly because I am in actual pain where i Am laughing so much. I am vaguely aware of Caroline saying she will finish the dresses and she leaves the room laughing as she goes. Kate walks over and stands with her hands on her hips looking down at Ava who is trying to bury herself in the back of my sofa.

"Avalon Marie Grey...I...I don't even have words young lady!" turns out she does have words because she then explodes "YOU TOUCHED HIM UP AT THE SPACE NEEDLE? That is so classless Ava! What if someone would have seen you or heaven help us got a picture of you? What would your father say?"

"Mom ...I...we were caught in the moment...I'm not the first person to do the and I doubt I will be the last!"

My mom and Eva come over and pour everyone a glass of wine and much to their annoyance of not being "Grown up" my mom hands Maddie and Lexi a can of Pepsi each.

I have never ever seen Ava this embarrassed, he face is flaming and she won't make eye contact with anyone

"Shame on you Ava Grey, Shame on you" I chuckle into my wine and her eyes snap to me

"I got one word for you Phoebe Grey DISNEYLAND!" I shut my mouth and she grins. She won't tell that story. Not in front of my mom and mother-in-law.

"What do you mean Disneyland Ava?" No Maddie No! I shoot Ava a look that begs her not to say anything but I can just tell by the look in her eyes that if she is going down, shes bringing me down with her

"Phoebe was thrown out of Disneyland last year because she was caught having sex on the "Its a small world" ride with James" you can hear a pin drop when she says it and everyone looks at me. Retaliation! Like now! I stand up just as she does and we get right in each others faces and start screaming at each other, oblivious to the others in the room

"Well at least I didn't lose my virginity in the back of my FATHERS CAR" I scream

"What and you think losing it In A TREE HOUSE is any better? That was just wrong!"

"Wrong! I'll tell you whats wrong was you fucking David Goldman under the bleachers where EVERYONE COULD HEAR YOU"

"Oh you wanna talk about being loud? What about the time you fucked James in the bathroom of a Kentucky Fried Chicken? The whole place cold hear you! "OHH OHH HARDER JAMES HARDER"

"OH MY GOD! We weren't that bad! Not like the time you fucked that guy in the car and THE POLICE WERE CALLED BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING MURDERED AVA!

"YEAH WELL AT LEAST...wait...that was YOU in the car not me!"

"What are you sure?"

"Yeah I remember the cop pulling you both out the car and your hair was like a birds nest" she starts laughing and it's contagious so I join in. Every few months Ava and I have screaming matches, it never last more than 3 or 4 minutes and when it's over we just laugh and move on, like now. We hug each other and pull Back and it's then that we realise we were not alone. Opps!

"Umm sorry about that...we...ummmm...well thanks for coming over guys, I'll see you tomorrow mom, let yourselves out" I lean down and kiss my moms cheek and then bolt out the room with Ava behind me. We get to the master bedroom and we both break down laughing.

We sit and talk for about an hour sat Indian style on my bed. She tells me all about her night with Andrew and she goes into every little detail. I in turn tell her my sexcapades with James over the last two weeks and I show her our new room.

"This is unreal Pheebs. You have a fuck room! Thats so cool! What is this thing?" she picks up the spreader bar that we used last night and I tell her how you use it

"Hey what about those ball things? Did James spank you?"

"Yeah he did and Av's lemme tell ya, I've never ever come that hard"

"So what did you do? Bend over and touch your toes while he stood behind you? Or were you like laying down?"

"No I was on his lap and he restrained me with his legs"

"How?"

"Oh for god sake it's like explaining it to a child, come here I'll show you so if you do it with Andrew you don't end up looking like a slutty 70s porn star"

I sit down on the bed and put her across my lap so her torso is on the bed and then I put my left leg over both of hers so she can't move them

"See it's not uncomfortable Av's and if he spanks you with these balls in trust me you will see stars"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING?" we both look up at my husband standing open mouthed in the door

"Your wifey was teaching me all about spanking James, it's kinda hot don't you think?" we both stand up and James is still gaping at us, no doubt a million and one girl on girl scenes playing through his head

"Well I'm going to get going, I'm meeting Andrew for dinner so I will see you guys tomorrow" she hugs me and then gives James a small punch in the arm and she walks out and James locks the door behind her

"Want to explain what you were dong?"

"Not really Mr Cross I'd rather you show me what you think we were doing"

"With Pleasure baby" he walks over and kisses me hard and we make out for a couple of minutes when I hear his phone start beeping. He sighs into my mouth and then quickly takes his phone from his jeans pocket and looks at it and frowns

"Umm Phoebe...what did you say to my mom today?"

"we just talked like normal, why whats wrong?" he shows me the phone and I burst out laughing

**THANKS TO YOU YOUNG MAN I CAN NEVER WATCH A DISNEY FILM AGAIN OR EAT KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN, I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY! **

"Oh yeah about that..."


End file.
